


[盾冬]慰安情人

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Background, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Seduction, sidekick bucky
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 食用须知：漫画背景的盾x小助手冬，和电影版的调调不一样，年龄差注意！！！！又黑了一把军方。盾冬带点dom/sub的设定。盾略有点切黑。填坑随缘，光初夜就改了一年的拖延症求放过。





	1. Chapter 1

 

“介绍一下自己，士兵。”

“是，长官! 詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，军衔暂无，士兵编号32557038……”

史蒂夫打量着那张稚气的脸庞，面色沉得像要滴出水来。

“将军，”他歪头点了一下门口，“五分钟？”

“这是什么意思？”

“上头的命令，派个勤务兵打理你的生活起居。”菲利普脱下军帽抓了抓头发，“放心，这小子是我看着长大的，人机灵，当兵打杂都是一把好手，就是鬼点子多了些。你会喜欢他的，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫不置可否地哼了一下，对方假装没听见。

“上头还有一层意思，”菲利普瞟一眼里面，刻意压低了嗓门，这通常意味着接下来的话不会令他喜欢，“你也是个男人，肯定有那方面的需求，他可以照顾好你。”

史蒂夫难以置信地挑起眉毛，这家伙听清楚自己在说什么吗？

“他还是个孩子，”他用力按着鼻梁，“男孩子。”

“他已经成年了，老弟，”菲利普背过手，中指压在食指上，“别把我们和乱抓少年兵的纳粹猪混为一谈。男人可以省去很多麻烦，毕竟你那珍贵的玩意可不能到处乱洒。”

史蒂夫的太阳穴又开始隐隐作痛。

太过了。

自打他志愿成为军方的白老鼠以来自由这两个字就不适用在他身上，他以为自己已经习惯了，但这实在太过了。

托血清的福，他不能像其他士兵那样半夜搂着小酒馆的姑娘去哪个昏暗的阁楼里鬼混，或者和营里某位迷人的护士小姐展开一段浪漫的战地恋情。超级士兵的DNA很宝贵，决不能落在别有用心的人手里，这是军方给他的标准答复。

“或者，”菲利普耸耸肩，“你也可以继续和卡特约会。”

史蒂夫的脸色愈发阴沉。他认识卡特特工，她既漂亮又有个性，还通过了严格的政治审查。军部那伙人天天伸长了脖子就等她大驾光临。

除了一点：她是军方专门安排来接受美国队长独一无二DNA的对象。

这还是史蒂夫在第一次约会时被她过于殷勤的举动唤起了疑心，再三盘问才发现的。见鬼的他们甚至还希望她能一次性怀上个超级宝宝。

那次半途而废的约会结束后史蒂夫立即打报告请求调离，等来的结果却是卡特被派遣回英国执行特殊任务。

“她回来了？”史蒂夫皱着眉头问。

“还没。伙计，听着，我知道卡特的事让你很生气，所以这次我们才会事先知会你。而且——”菲利普拍着他的肩膀，“没人硬要你对他怎么样啊，不过多个选项嘛。”

“报告长官！”

门口探出一个脑袋，男孩转动着眼珠，欲言又止。

“又怎么了巴恩斯？”

“五分钟到了，我想上厕所！”

男孩拉起嘴角，露出一个标准的坏笑。

 

***

“所以你叫詹姆斯？”

“您也可以叫我巴基，队长，我是说，长官，”男孩兴奋地摇晃着脑袋。他的嗓门可真大，史蒂夫想。“这里的人都叫我巴基。”

“好的，巴基。首先你可以称呼我史蒂夫——”

“哇哦，真的吗？我们已经是基于名字的交情了？酷！我一定要去告诉托罗.”

“——其次，能不能把你的手从我胳膊上拿下来？”

“啊，不好意思，”男孩又捏了把结实的肱二头肌，这才恋恋不舍地松开手，“您真是太厉害了，我做梦都没想到能做您的兵。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，他从未当面被人如此露骨地表达崇拜之情，这感觉居然还不错。

“说说你都能干些啥？”他有些玩味地托住下巴。

“啥都会一些，听候美国队长调遣！”巴基啪地敬了个军礼，如数家珍地扳起了指头，“侦查，爆破，冲锋，这些我最擅长。洗衣叠被，整理营房，我也做得顶呱呱。枪支保养和上油更是小菜一碟。除了——”

“除了？”

“我不太能爬高，长官，”他摸着后脑勺难为情地笑了，“我那不成器的老爹就是跳伞的时候出了个错，结果——”他高高举起右手，捏成拳，垂直砸落在摊平的左手上，“——所以打那以后我就有点，那什么来着，心理阴影？”

史蒂夫勾起嘴角，他喜欢这小子。

“好吧，让我看看你是不是像你说的那么能干，”他推开门，“还有叫我史蒂夫。欢迎来到我们的营房，巴基。”

“哇哦，”从踏进门那会儿巴基就开始不住地感叹，“哇哦，长官，”他瞥见史蒂夫丢过来的眼色，识相地改口，“我是说史蒂夫，这里可真不错，比起我上个睡觉的地方——那可真只是个睡觉的地方——简直就是天堂。”

“怎么说？”

他通常不怎么擅长和活泼的家伙打交道，这小子算是个例外。

“我得和三名工程队的家伙共用一个房间，那些人干完活也不知道洗澡，臭得跟猪一样，打起鼾来天花板都能被震塌，我就奇怪着怎么没人把他们空投到希特勒的大本营里，保准明天就能结束战争……”巴基津津有味地抱怨着，突然想到了什么，紧张地搓动双手，“那个，您睡觉不打呼噜吧？”

史蒂夫的嘴角又不由自主地松动了，今天他已经到达了微笑的上限，但似乎还没有停下来的样子。

“如果我说是呢？”

巴基低下头发出了一阵夸张的抽泣声，片刻之后他又将头抬起，咧开嘴露出两排白牙。

“没关系，美国队长的呼噜我可以忍！”

那双碧绿的眼睛可没有一点湿过的迹象。

 

***

维吉尼亚的夏天并不算太难过，不过对于部队里血气方刚的小伙子而言，在日头底下淋个冷水澡的感觉别提有多爽了。

这也是巴基钟爱露天澡堂的原因。为了抢个好位子，他连午饭都只胡乱扒了两口，还不忘拽上好哥们托罗。

湍急的水流冰凉地打在身上，巴基发出惬意的叹息。尽管史蒂夫允许他使用浴室，他还是不太好意思，毕竟自己的身份只是个勤务兵。

头皮有点痒，巴基抓抓脑袋，今天走得急，只带了一条毛巾。“托罗，托罗，”他敲了敲隔壁的门板，“你有肥皂吗？”

“没有！”

托罗没好气地回答。如果不是因为这家伙此刻他还在享受香喷喷的罗宋汤呢！

巴基叹了口气。此时返回营房已经来不及了，再过五分钟，这里就会被满身臭汗的大兵挤满。

他拧紧水笼头，毛巾搭在腰间随意地打了个结。也许哪个隔间里会有被遗落的肥皂，他寻思着，推开门，和史蒂夫的目光撞了个正着。

“长官！”巴基下意识地立正站好。

史蒂夫眯起眼。“你在这里做什么？”他抱起胳膊，视线有意无意扫过男孩赤裸的胸膛。

巴基感到脸颊阵阵发烫。“报告长官，我在冲凉。”

“我不是让你在营房里洗澡吗？”

巴基低下头。“我怕弄脏您的浴室。”他不安地移动脚趾，几滴水珠顺着发梢滑落，砸在深色的泥土中。

史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿。“以后只能在营房洗，这是命令。”他丢下这句话，背过手慢慢走远。

一旁的托罗吐了吐舌头。“他就是美国队长？看起来好严肃。”

“才不呢。”巴基瞧着那个背影，仿佛在自言自语。“史蒂夫是个好人。”

 

***

军营里的娱乐项目不多，最受士兵欢迎的要数电影之夜。

今夜放映的是爱情片，史蒂夫注意到一向聒噪的勤务兵在出现亲吻画面的时候显得特别安静，有几幕还悄悄捂上了眼睛，虽然几乎可以断定小家伙正在透过指缝偷看。

莫非这孩子是个雏？

不太像啊，史蒂夫撑着座椅扶手，脑子里回放着他所见到的巴基的日常，除了狠命折腾那几个身形比他高大上许多的特种兵外，就是拖着那个叫托罗的小子不知嘀咕什么坏点子，或者追在爱慕者众多的护士小姐后面作出一副身负重伤的样子，这个小把戏总能帮他收获一大堆限量供应的巧克力和糖果，屡试不爽。

想到这里，史蒂夫心里竟然有些不是滋味，虽然巴基每次都很慷慨地和他分享战利品。

“他可以照顾好你。”

菲利普的话重重敲打在心房上。

不，不对，这是错的，他不能这么干。

“哈哈哈，这个呆逼……”

滑稽的画面逗得巴基前仰后合，史蒂夫微侧过头，就着银幕上的微光细细打量着男孩还没有完全长开的五官。

“老大，”巴基注意到了他的凝视，手里的爆米花又推近了一些，“再来点吗？”

“你吃吧。”

他重新转向银幕，努力投入到剧情中去，眼前却总也甩不掉那那两瓣湿润的嘴唇，和阳光下闪烁着古铜色光泽的胴体。

他知道自己完了。

 

***

史蒂夫手插在裤兜里，看着勤劳的小跟班满屋子忙上忙下。

枪油已经上好，衣服叠得整整齐齐，军用水壶里灌满了新鲜的饮用水，连盾牌都被擦得锃光发亮。

只剩下铺床了，巴基用手背擦去额角的汗珠。这几天天气不错，刚收回的床单还带着一股子太阳的味道。他撅起屁股，将最后一片床单塞进行军床的夹缝里，用力抹平褶皱后又用手掌压住熨了几下。

他远近打量了一下，完美。

巴基得意地吹了声口哨，转头看向史蒂夫。“怎样？”他翻身坐在床沿上，两条腿一晃一荡。

“干得不错。”

史蒂夫艰难地移动着脚步，方才那一幕令胯下有点紧。该死的他应该先去冲个冷水澡的。

“电影还好看么？”

“嗯！”

巴基扬起脸，两只眼睛闪闪发光，弯弯的嘴角藏不住笑。

这个年纪的孩子可真容易满足，任何一点微不足道的好事，一口巧克力，一袋爆米花，或者一部艰涩的爱情电影，都足以让他们乐上好半天。

或者容易满足的其实是他自己？

史蒂夫抬手拍了拍毛茸茸的小脑袋，男孩像只小狗般贴着掌心蹭来蹭去。

“你看得懂吗？那些接吻什么的。”

“嘿，我又不是小鬼头，”巴基歪了歪嘴，“接吻嘛……不就是两个人把嘴唇碰在一起不停咂吧么。”

史蒂夫别有深意地笑了。“你接过吻？”

“当，当然！”男孩的脸颊上飞起两朵红晕，视线不知怎么地转向一旁，“我亲过的女孩可以绕营房好几圈呢！”

“是么，”史蒂夫眯起眼。“那你来教教我吧。”

“哎？”

头顶上的手突然滑到下巴上，脸被整个儿抬起，男孩还没反应过来，整个嘴唇已经被温热的口腔包住。

史蒂夫用柔韧的舌头撬开对方的牙齿后又在嘴里拱了一会儿。他知道自己吻得没什么技巧，但侵略性算是足够。他的小男孩被吻得晕头转向，呼吸不匀，一道口水沿着嘴角慢慢流下。

“有感觉了？”

像是为了验证他的话语，史蒂夫屈起膝盖碰了碰巴基腿间的小家伙。

巴基愁眉苦脸地弓起背。“你欺负我，”他嘟囔着，“电影里的吻可不是这样的。”

“是么，我还以为你这方面很有经验呢，这么说来，”史蒂夫的眼皮跳动了下，忽然有了个主意，“你说谎了。”

巴基沉默许久。“抱歉，长官。”他的声音里充满了悔意。

“说谎可是要被处罚的，士兵。”

“是，长官。”

“准备好接受你的惩罚了？”

“是，长官。”

“好。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，“脱掉你的衣服，士兵。”

 

***

脱得赤条条的勤务兵双腿并拢跪在床沿上，一只手捂住了腿间那个羞耻的所在。羞红的脸蛋让史蒂夫觉得很可爱，也让他的下身更加硬得发疼。

他决定一步一步来。

他清了清嗓子。“下面的问题你要如实回答，士兵。”

“是，长官。”

“有过自慰经历吗？”

“有，长官。”

“多久一次？”

“两天一次，长官。”

“和别人抚慰过彼此吗？”

巴基愣了下。“我不明白问题，长官。”

“就是抚摸彼此的阴茎，直到射精。”史蒂夫面不改色地解释，如同阐述某个作战计划。

“没有，长官。”

“真的？”他怀疑地挑了一下眉，“你没见过别人的家伙？”

“当然见过，长官，”巴基不由得笑出声，“撒尿和洗澡的时候，长官。”

“那么，”他捏了捏手心，“想见识一下我的家伙吗？”

巴基低下头，小声嘀咕了一句什么。

“大声点，士兵！”

“想，长官！”

“好，”史蒂夫满意地点头，“那么自己来看吧，士兵。”

巴基抬起头，看着不断迫近的已经撑起帐篷的裤裆，不由自主咽了口唾沫。

好吧，他承认他崇拜美国队长，崇拜到不惜动用了点小心思才让菲利普答应让他做美国队长的跟班。对他这个年纪的小屁孩来说，想接近自己心目中的英雄再自然不过了。

然而任凭想象力如何丰富，他也没想到他们会走到如此……近。

“抓紧时间，士兵。”

史蒂夫挺了挺胯，那里已经几乎要爆炸了。

巴基抖索着去解裤扣，手指擦着光滑的纽扣不住地打滑。史蒂夫不由得庆幸今天没穿带拉链的裤子，不必担心哪里被夹住之类的尴尬问题。

很明显这孩子还是个雏，别说和男人，女人恐怕也没有经历过。

也是，他在这个年纪时又懂些什么呢？

内疚夹杂着罪恶感一波波袭来，而他只是冷静地看着那只手探进内裤，掏出已经半勃起的老二。

“长……长官……”

勤务兵的声音有些发颤。

“感想如何？”

“很雄伟，长官。”

“你可以摸它。”

“……”

“没事，你摸摸看。”

巴基目不转睛地盯着横在鼻子前雄赳赳气昂昂的阴茎，又咽了口唾沫，指尖犹豫着摸上了紫红色的柱体，顺着突起的筋络上下滑动着。

史蒂夫的气息有些不匀，他惊讶于自己还有余力保持镇静。

“还记得自慰时的动作吗？”他压着嗓门说，“像那样套弄它。”

“是，长官。”

巴基像着了魔般遵照史蒂夫的指示开始给他手淫。

史蒂夫低下头，看着自己粗大的阴茎在男孩细长的手指间穿行，哦天，这孩子甚至无法完全握住它。

突然他留意到巴基的右手正在自己腿间活动着。“怎么，”他意味深长地笑了，“忍不住了？”

巴基扬起脸，绿色的大眼睛里波光粼粼。“太厉害了，队长，”他轻叹道，“我从没见过这么大的家伙。再过几年我的也会有这么大吗？”

那双眼眸中闪烁着的期待如此强烈，史蒂夫都不忍心告诉他这其实都是血清的作用。

“当然，”他只能这么回答，“只要你坚持锻炼，不挑食。”

男孩咧开嘴。“是，长官！”他中气十足地应道，手上还加快了点速度。

“那么，士兵，”史蒂夫舔舔干燥的嘴唇，“让我看看你那边的状况（situation）如何了。”

“呃？”巴基不明所以地歪过头。

“坐下，然后把腿分开，”他吩咐道，注意到对方的迟疑后又加了一句，“还是你想违抗长官的命令？”

“不，长官。”巴基小声说，他换成坐姿，腿岔开了一点，右手依旧倔强地盖住了羞处。

史蒂夫这次没有发号施令，他直接抓起了那只手。

巴基有着和他这个年龄不相衬的结实的胳膊和大腿，身板相比之下略显单薄，体毛也很稀疏，富有弹性的肌肤在灯下散发着健康的光泽。

真是个孩子，史蒂夫在心里感叹，再度袭来的罪恶感却令情欲愈发高涨了起来。

他摸了把男孩腿间硬梆梆的性器，指尖黏黏的。

“这么有感觉？”

巴基不安地扭动着脚趾，在平整的床单上压出一道道皱褶。

“想不想试点别的，士兵？”他的声音听上去干涩无比。

“我不知道，长官。”

“回答错误。”

“对，对不起，长官。”

巴基快要哭出来了，长满枪茧的大手已经盖在他两腿之间，有意无意揉捏着底下那条小肉虫。

“再给你一次机会。想试点别的吗？”

“想，长官，我想。”巴基扭扭捏捏地回答。

史蒂夫勾起胜利者的微笑，“回答正确。”他说，弯下腰，轻舔了下白嫩的肉棒。

在这之前他没有给男人口交的经验，本以为自己会相当排斥的，但舌尖上的小东西尝起来居然还不错？

大概是因为这家伙实在太可爱了，史蒂夫咂吧了几下，张开嘴将肉棒完全包了进去。

“呃呜——”

巴基捂住嘴，直挺挺地朝后倒去。性器突然进入到一个温暖湿润的所在，有什么东西正在灵活地撩拨着龟头，又酥又痒的感觉直冲脑门。前所未有的体验令小勤务兵忍不住弯起腿，夹紧了史蒂夫的头。

“啊，不行，”他突然弓起背脊，脚趾绷得直直的，“我要出来了，长官，史蒂夫！”

嘴里的阴茎弹动了几下。史蒂夫仰起脖子，悉数咽下略带腥味的精液。小鬼头的量并不多，大概刚在哪里偷偷打过手枪。

他又用舌头裹了裹疲软的小东西才放它出去。“好快。”他舔了下嘴唇，意犹未尽。

“对不起。”

“没什么需要道歉的。”

“可是我射在您嘴里了……”

“没关系，是我让你这么做的。”

“可是……”

“你若觉得过意不去，”史蒂夫露出善解人意的笑容，“也可以吸一下我的。”

巴基抬过头，眼睛闪闪地盯着史蒂夫。

“这是命令吗？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“可以这么理解。”

男孩的视线在他腿间游移，史蒂夫从中读到了惧意。

“别怕，照我刚才那样做。”

巴基用两只手捧住那根不可思议的男性象征，深呼吸了几下才把嘴凑了上去。

男孩的口技只能用粗糙来形容，然而对他而言单单看着那条粉嫩的舌头在龟头上游走已是一种极大的享受。没关系，他们以后还有的是时间。

“现在把它含进去。”

他鼓励地摸着巴基的头发。男孩眨了眨眼，鼓起勇气把肉棒纳入口中，慢慢合上嘴唇。

“下巴放松，用鼻腔呼吸。”史蒂夫耐心地指导着。巴基最终含入了将近三分之一，对于新手而言算是相当了不起的成就。

史蒂夫显然认为还有进步的空间。他按住巴基的后脑，缓慢地向前挺进。

男孩的脸被撑得有些变形。喉管每一寸都被塞得满满当当，吸又吸不进吐又吐不出的感觉令他十分难受，些许涎液溢出嘴角，挂在下巴上拉出几道细丝。

“呜……”

差不多了。

扣在脑袋上的手刚一松开，巴基便忙不迭地吐出肉棒，一边咳嗽一边擦着嘴。他的眼泪都憋出来了。

史蒂夫看了看仍然挺翘的阴茎，也许是时候进行下一步了。

“士兵，”他低下头，水蓝色的眼眸深处闪动着危险的火苗，“你想试试sex吗？”

他很清楚这个年纪的男孩对性有种天然的好奇，他是过来人。

果然，小勤务兵费力地点了点头。

“你知道男人之间怎么做爱吗？”

“不知道，长官。”

“简单地说就是把我的家伙塞进你的屁眼里。”

巴基惊恐地瞪大眼睛。这他妈是在开玩笑吧？

“那么大的家伙能进来吗？”

“没问题，只要你听我指挥。”史蒂夫自信地晃了晃肉棒。

巴基仿佛走到了悬崖边上，求生的本能和对美国队长的崇敬在心里不停地搏斗着。

史蒂夫说了没问题。他是他的偶像，他待他一直很好。

他捏紧了拳头。“好吧。”

“你先躺好，两腿尽量分开。”

他听话地照做了。“像这样吗，长官？”他抬起脑袋，怯生生地望着史蒂夫。

“很好。”

史蒂夫生生吞了口唾沫。稀疏的毛发下依稀可见紧闭的穴口，微微收缩着仿佛在释放无言的邀请。

他爬上床，抬高巴基的大腿压向两侧。“抱紧了。”他嘱咐道，接着用手指扒开密穴，让嫩红的褶皱暴露在空气中。巴基哆嗦了一下，当史蒂夫把舌头伸进去搅动时，他哆嗦得更厉害了。

“啊……不行……别碰那里……”

他的小脸皱成一团，发出不知是愉快还是痛苦的呻吟。史蒂夫置若罔闻地活动着舌头，直到那里扩张得差不多了，他才掏出自己的家伙，顶在被汁水润得发亮的穴口上摩擦着。

天，那玩意儿似乎又大了些。

巴基感到前所未有的危机。“队，队长，”他战战兢兢地提议，“要不今天还是算了？”

“驳回。”史蒂夫平静地回答，下腹猛地一挺。

“啊——”

巴基尖声叫了起来，再也顾不上用词。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”他呲牙咧嘴地叫唤，“真他妈疼啊（That fucking hurts）!”

“嘘，嘘，”史蒂夫轻柔地套弄手心里颤抖的阴茎，“放松些，好孩子。”

巴基睁圆了眼睛，从未被开垦过的肉穴被正在被硬物一点点撑开，这过程疼得他只有进气没有出气。

放松？怎么放松？？

他欲哭无泪地看着他的长官。

“腿再分开些，士兵。”史蒂夫一边挺进一边威严地下达指令，“深呼吸，然后放松肛门，想像着你在把它挤出来。”

巴基照着做了，疼痛确实缓解了少许，然而屁股里头仍然胀得难受。他能感觉到长官的肉刃还在不断深入。

想起方才看见的庞然巨物，巴基脸都白了。史蒂夫该不会想把整根东西都捅进来吧？那屁股还不得废掉？？

他暗暗叫苦，早知sex如此辛苦就该坚决地说no，即使会被处罚……

他抬起细瘦的胳膊，无力地推搡着压在身上厚实的胸膛。“长官，您……您要全部进来吗？”男孩怯怯地问。

史蒂夫低下头，迎上了一双楚楚可怜的眼睛。“别怕，我只进去一部分，”他吻着悬在睫毛上的晶莹泪珠，“第一次通常都比较疼，接下来就舒服了……我保证，士兵。”他许下言不由衷的诺言，抱紧纤细的腰肢又深入了几寸。

巴基的小洞比他操过的任何穴都要紧，而且还无比湿滑，在不间断的摩擦下仿佛女人的阴道分泌着体液，柔软的肠肉蠕动着，如同成千上万条小舌头舔舐着他的阴茎。他必须咬紧牙关才不至于精关大开。

这个身体太棒了，他要多享受一会儿。

巴基被插得呜呜直叫，毛茸茸的小脑袋一个劲往史蒂夫胸前拱。

“受不了的话，”史蒂夫爱怜地摸着他的后背，“就咬我。”

事到如今巴基也明白对方不可能停得下来，他认命地咬上了那副厚实的肩膀，期望这能缓解下身的刺痛。

史蒂夫摸了下穴口，硕大的阴茎才进去不到一半。差不多先到这里吧，他想，毕竟是第一次，给这孩子多留点时间适应。

于是他将鸡巴慢慢抽出，巴基以为这场磨难已经结束了，不由得放松了臀肌，完全没有料到史蒂夫又一下子捅了进来。

“嗯……唔……”

那一口咬得相当狠，史蒂夫轻皱了下眉，拱起腰开始了新一轮的抽插。起初的几下还算轻缓，他暗自希望这能帮助男孩尽快体会到性交的快感。

巴基松开牙齿，脑袋无力地朝后倒去。他半闭着眼，忍受着下身接连不断的撞击。崇拜多时的军中偶像此刻就在他面前，压在他身上，将异于常人尺寸的阴茎埋在他的屁股里，一下一下干他。

一想到这里他就烧得全身发烫。

他从睫毛间望去，史蒂夫棱角分明的脸此刻涨得通红，和他打手枪打到关键时刻简直一模一样。

史蒂夫很爽吗？因为他的缘故？

巴基心中突然充满了成就感，屁股不禁扭动了几下，史蒂夫的喘息声变得更急了。

未经人事的秘洞在长时间的抽插下已经变得松软，响亮的水声中，巴基惊奇地发现痛感正在被一种异样的酥麻体验所取代，那是自慰时从未有过的感觉，仿佛屁眼里被掏空了又被什么温暖的东西一点点填满。

巴基感到一阵口干舌燥，恰好这时史蒂夫朝后退了退，只留龟头和一小截肉茎在穴里搅动。空虚感令他不由自主地挺身，主动迎上史蒂夫的老二。

这个变化让史蒂夫兴奋极了，时机已经成熟，他的男孩准备好了。

真正的乐子这才开始呢。

不过他没有急乎乎地冲上去大操大干，而是扶住了肉棒，只留龟头在括约肌里画着圈。巴基不耐烦地哼了几声，腰也挺得更高了。

“怎么了，士兵？”他眯起眼。

“报告长官，”巴基扭捏地回答，“我难受。”

“怎么个难受法？”

巴基咬咬嘴唇，最后还是横下心来如实禀告，“屁眼里痒，痒得厉害。”

“你想要长官怎么做？”

“我想要长官帮我止痒。”巴基小声回答，双颊红得能滴出水来。

“具体点。”

“我想要长官的大鸡巴，”男孩生涩地说着不堪入耳的下流话，“操，操进来，止痒。”

“答得好。”史蒂夫赞许地拍了下白嫩的臀丘，“我真为你骄傲。”

他抓住巴基的大腿，猛地朝前一个突刺。巴基被顶得两眼翻白，还没等他缓过气，密集的抽插就开始了。

“啊……啊……”

青涩的后穴被巨大的肉棒撑到了极限，稚嫩的肛肉随着一下下的插入和抽出翻动着，里头的褶皱几乎都被熨平。

史蒂夫低低呻吟着，烧红的眼中满是赤裸裸的欲望。青筋突起的阴茎被穴内泛滥的淫水润得发亮，更多透明的液体正随着活塞运动不断地从洞口溢出，打湿了周围的耻毛，也洇湿了身下刚换上的床单。

不知操弄了多久，在啪啪的肉体撞击声和渍渍的水声中隐约传来断续的啜泣声，史蒂夫随手一摸，这才发现小勤务兵不知何时又射出好多，大腿根处全是浓稠的精液。他满怀歉意地吻着那张红彤彤的小脸蛋，用舌头舔干泪水，接着将粗糙的大手伸到巴基腿间，捋动着疲软的分身直到它又重新抬头。

“报告长官，我，我不行了……”

少年特有的清脆嗓音在温柔的抽送下逐渐转变成甜腻的呻吟。我会下地狱吧，史蒂夫想，一面加大了挺动的幅度，直到再也克制不住射精的冲动。

“别动，”他压住颤抖不已的大腿，“嗯……来了……”

他嘶吼着射了足足十几秒，已经很久没有这样酣畅淋漓地发泄过了，阴囊甚至有些抽痛。

“肚子……肚子里面好热……”巴基喃喃道，眼神涣散地盯着天花板，直到肉棒扑地一下掉出，他才慢慢反应过来。屁眼里有什么正在热热地往外流，刚换上的床单肯定已经一塌糊涂。

“床单可以明天换吗？”巴基小心翼翼地问，现在的他连一根手指也动不了。

这孩子仍没有忘记自己的职责。

“傻瓜。”史蒂夫啼笑皆非地刮了下他的鼻子，“这种时候你还管什么床单。”

他爬下床，还在回味方才的感觉，突然又想起菲利普那张猥琐的笑脸，心里顿时像灌了铅。

“史蒂夫？”

“你别动，我去弄点水。”

夜色已深，他帮巴基草草收拾了一下，在他身边躺下。巴基光溜溜的小身子在手掌下滑来滑去，少年特有的光滑细腻的肌肤简直让人爱不释手。

几道突起的伤痕引起了他的注意。

“菲利普让你上战场了？”

“没有，”巴基躺得平平地，胸口仍然急促地起伏着，“都是训练时弄的。”

史蒂夫这才放心地展开了眉间的褶皱。他的手沿着紧实的肌肉线条一路滑下，在肚脐周围打着圈。“如果你接受不了和男人sex，我也不会勉强。”他停下来，有些艰难地说出剩下的句子。“我会让菲利普把你调回去。”

巴基不顾身上的酸痛一下子坐了起来。“我哪里做得不好吗？”他委屈地问。

史蒂夫叹了口气。“你做得棒极了。我只是不想被你讨厌。”

“为什么？”

“因为我对你做了这种事，并且还想继续对你做这种事。”

“怎么会，您是我最崇拜的人。”巴基突然激动起来。“您也别把我当成啥都不懂的小鬼，换做别人看我不揍得他满地找牙！而且，”他轻轻撩起被汗水打湿的刘海，不好意思地笑了，“做到后面还怪舒服的。”

史蒂夫顿时感到无地自容，这孩子把他当成真正的英雄，他却一心盘算着扒掉他的裤子。

“巴基，”他深情凝视着那双墨绿色的眼睛，“我喜欢你。”

“我也是。”巴基接得飞快，史蒂夫只是苦笑着摇头。

“我的喜欢和你想的大概不一样。算了，早晚你会明白。”

他揽过巴基的脖子，让那颗小脑袋枕在自己胸口。

“睡吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

天刚蒙蒙亮，史蒂夫已经醒了，巴基的小脑袋压在他胳膊上，仰面朝天睡得正香。

他小心地抽出胳膊，轻轻抱起巴基的左腿压在右腿上。男孩一动不动地任他摆成侧卧的睡姿，看来被昨晚的sex累得够呛。

史蒂夫悄悄松了口气，他还想摸摸那个可爱的小屁股。

他把手插进巴基的内裤，中指沿着脊柱畅行无阻地探入给他带来无穷快乐的窄洞，里头又热又湿，还残留着些许未干的精液，粘稠地吸着指尖。

他勾起手指，一下下戳弄着敏感的肉壁，咕啾咕啾的水声令人心荡神驰。

“嗯……”

史蒂夫连忙抽出手指，心虚地把男孩圈进怀里。

巴基揉着眼睛伸了伸腿。“哎哟。”他轻轻叫唤着，眉毛痛苦地纠结在一起。

“怎么了？”

“腰疼，腿疼，屁股里面好奇怪。”男孩哑着嗓子抱怨。这也难怪，他几乎喊了一整晚。

“让我看看。”

“不，不用了。”

巴基羞涩地推开史蒂夫，艰难地移动到床沿，撑着床慢慢坐起。他吸了口气，极其缓慢地将身体拉直，纯白的棉质内裤紧贴在结实的屁股上，股缝处巴掌大的一块湿斑赫然在目，并且还在缓缓扩大。

史蒂夫支起半个身子，目不转睛地盯着那双手一点点褪下内裤。

“Oh shit……”

“屁股会被操烂的，”男孩哭丧着脸摸了摸大腿内侧徐徐流下的红白之物，“绝对会的。”

他转过身，竖起三根指头在史蒂夫面前晃动。“三天一次。”

史蒂夫发出一下痛苦的呻吟。“一天。”

“两天。”

“一天。”

“一天用屁股，一天用嘴。”巴基做出了让步。

“好吧。”史蒂夫愁眉苦脸地妥协了。

巴基毫不掩饰地松了口气。

“今天你要出操吗？”

巴基摇了摇头。

“那就好好休息吧。”史蒂夫想了想，又补充了一句。“我来换床单，你先去洗澡。”

“好，麻烦你了。”

巴基正要朝浴室走去，突然想到了什么，懊恼地拍了拍脑门。

“该死！我得把体检报告送到指挥部去，将军催了好几天了。”

“我正好也要去指挥部，顺路替你带过去吧。”

“不。”他倔强地摇头，“这是我的任务，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看着他认真的模样，没有坚持。

“那，我先去趟医务室，然后去指挥部找你。”

“说定了。”

 

***

“早晚各用一次，痔疮很快就好。”

史蒂夫有些难堪地从值班护士手里接过药瓶，暗自庆幸美国队长的真实身份只是少数人知道的秘密。

护士小姐礼貌地笑了笑。

“这段时间记住别吃辣的东西。”

“好的，谢谢。”

离开医务室后他立刻马不停蹄地赶往指挥部。菲利普说过，今天可能会有任务下来。

巴基正歪在办公室门口的椅子上百无聊赖地打哈欠。见到史蒂夫他立刻站起身，端端正正行了个军礼。

“中午好，长官。”

“中午好。”

“将军正在通话中。”

“坐下吧，士兵。”

“是。”

巴基抱着厚厚的文件袋，腰板挺得笔直，方才的对话也是一副公事公办的口吻，仿佛两人之间只是单纯的上下级关系。

史蒂夫反而如坐针毡，这孩子一定坚持得很辛苦，第一次和男人做爱就要容纳远超常人尺寸的性器，还毫无怨言地任他搞了整整一夜……

各种不堪入目的画面涌入脑海，铺天盖地的罪恶感瞬间将他吞没。

他真的干了。

他利用一个孩子对英雄的向往，玩弄了他的身体，夺走了他的童贞。

“见鬼！”

史蒂夫撑住额头小声咒骂了一句。

“长官？”

巴基担心地侧过头，微微敞开的领口露出半截细白的锁骨，令他呼吸一滞。

“我没事。”

史蒂夫烦乱地抓了抓头发。

真是糟透了，他现在满脑子都是这孩子一丝不挂的模样，更糟的是他居然为此兴奋不已。

门裂开一条缝，菲利普的声音仿佛救星一般传来。

“巴恩斯，罗杰斯，你们都进来吧。”

巴基整了整衣领，追随史蒂夫的脚步走进办公室。

菲利普正在看文件，巴基将文件袋放在办公桌一角，顺便将压在下面的稿纸理得整整齐齐。

“干得不错。”菲利普透过老花镜瞟了一眼，“我和队长还有话要说，你可以走了。”

“是。”

巴基前脚刚走，菲利普马上一个箭步冲到门口，朝他离去的方向张望着。史蒂夫被他的行为搞得摸不着头脑，于是也往门边站了站。

小勤务兵正好端端地走着，忽地身体一歪，半边肩膀塌了下来。他小声叹了口气，一手扶着腰，另一只手撑在墙上，慢吞吞地拖动步子。

菲利普的目光一路追随着那个艰难移动的身影，直到它消失在拐角处。

他转过头，打量着美国队长脸上逐渐堆积起来的尴尬。

“这么说你还是干了？”他笑嘻嘻地凑上来，暧昧地拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，“怎样？我就说你会喜欢他吧。”

“将军，”史蒂夫客气地拨开那只手。“请闭上您的鸟嘴（Please shut the fuck up）。”

讨了个没趣的菲利普悻悻地扶了下镜框。“不开玩笑了，说正事。”他踱回办公桌。“有人正在倒卖军火给协约国，上头已经查明了下笔交易的时间和地点。”一个信封递了过来。“你准备准备，下午三点准时出发。”

史蒂夫郑重地将信封插进外套口袋。菲利普神秘地冲他挤挤眼。

“我还有件礼物送给你。”

他从抽屉里掏出一个透明的瓶子，隔着桌子扔了过来。史蒂夫信手接过，原来是一瓶润滑油。

“这可是正宗的欧洲货。”菲利普得意地吹了声口哨。“好歹他也是我的兵，悠着点，别玩坏了。”

史蒂夫攥紧瓶子，手心微微冒着汗。

“劳您费心了，将军。”

 

***

从菲利普的办公室出来后史蒂夫特意做了几下深呼吸，感觉空气都清新了好多。

他走到楼梯拐角，巴基正趴在扶手上，漫不经心地嚼着口香糖。

“结束了？”

“嗯。”

“你不太高兴。”

“我接到任务了。”

“真的？”男孩眼睛忽地一亮。“能带上我吗？”

“不行。”

“为什么？”巴基拉长了脸。“我可以帮你啊！”

“那里很危险。”史蒂夫的语气不容置喙，“你还是个孩子，我没办法保证你的安全。”

巴基扁了扁嘴，不说话了。

史蒂夫打量着那副宽宽的肩膀，在同龄人里还没有人是巴基的对手，连特种兵教官都对他的体术称誉有加，菲利普也说过，巴基是他见过的最机灵的孩子。

或许他的身上真的具备某种潜力。

“巴基，你愿意让我操练你吗？”

这句话仿佛一剂强心针，让巴基激动地几乎跳了起来，要不是他的腰……

“我当然愿意！”他扯住史蒂夫的胳膊。“请好好操练我，我绝不会让您失望！”

他激动地用上了敬语。史蒂夫面带微笑地摸了摸那颗小脑袋。“我会把我知道的都教给你，到时候你可不能哭鼻子哦。”

巴基突然害羞起来。

“当，当然，”他扭扭捏捏地看向史蒂夫的裤裆，“我会努力学习，sex方面也是……”他的声音越来越轻，脸蛋反而红成了一颗番茄。

史蒂夫暗叫一声不好，这傻孩子果然误会了。

“巴基，我的意思是……”

“史蒂夫，”他的话被打断了，“你什么时候出发？”

“三点钟。”

“三点？回营房恐怕来不及了，”巴基似乎陷入了沉思，“只好在这里找个地方将就一下了。”

“哎？”

史蒂夫还没反应过来，巴基已经把他拽进走廊尽头空无一人的洗手间。

“你想干什么？”

他眼看着巴基在隔间的地板上跪下，右手径直伸向他的裆部。

“把今天的份做了。”

史蒂夫晃了晃脑袋，仿佛全然没有听清。“啥？”

“不是说好一天用嘴一天用屁股。”巴基已经拉开了裤链，正沿着裤缝努力把那根老二往外掏，“昨天刚操了屁股，今天轮到嘴了。”

他扭过头，呸地把口香糖吐进马桶。

“这里环境不太好，我争取速战速决。”他一脸认真的盯着眼前的庞然巨物，“交给我吧，长官！”

史蒂夫有些哭笑不得，然而当那根猩红色的小舌头缓缓扫过龟头时，他终于体会到什么是头脑放空的感觉。

这小鬼简直进步神速。

巴基没有一下子把阴茎塞进嘴里，而是先用舌头撩拨了几下冠状沟，接着竖起粗壮的肉柱，沿着柱身上下舔舐。

成年男性的气息扑鼻而来，夜里没仔细看，史蒂夫竟然连耻毛也是淡金色的。男孩贪婪地吸了一口，手指扒开茂密的毛发，用口水充分滋润那两颗饱满的睾丸。

“唔……操！”

史蒂夫连忙盖住嘴。巴基的小舌头不知撩了到哪儿，竟让他爽到骂起了粗口，而他的鸡巴可还没被含进去呢。

巴基抬起头，促狭地吐了吐舌头。史蒂夫这才发觉他被算计了。

操！这个色小鬼！

巴基又舔了几下龟头才把肉棒压在舌头上缓缓推了进去。进入到三分之一时他停了下来，鼻翼微微张开。

“可以了，孩子。”史蒂夫揉着紧贴在大腿上的柔软褐发，呼吸渐促。“你已经做得够好了。”

巴基却还想表现一下。稍事休息后他又继续推进，这次阴茎成功进入了大半，也到达了他的极限。

“呃呜——”

肉棒一下从他嘴里滑出，连同一大滩口水。“咳，咳，”巴基不住拍打着胸口，“长官，您这家伙也太夸张了吧。”

史蒂夫轻佻地笑了。

“你是在抱怨吗，士兵？”

他一把揪住男孩的头发。“这是给你上的第一课，听好了，”他舔舔嘴唇，肿胀的阴茎对准微张的小嘴又刺了进去，“优秀的士兵从不抱怨。”

巴基只觉得喉咙里被挤压得一阵难受。他抬起眼睛，哀求地望向史蒂夫。

洗手间的门突然开了，几名士兵说笑着走了进来。

史蒂夫抬起食指压在唇上，嘴角似笑非笑地微微上翘。

巴基的瞳孔难以置信地放大。那根天杀的肉棒在他嘴里又大了些，似乎还在抽动。

小便池处发出响亮的水声。史蒂夫挺腰把阴茎往前一送，巴基发出一下猝不及防的吞咽声，小脸吓得煞白。

史蒂夫匀了匀呼吸，他其实快忍不住了，只是方才的挑衅令他想要教训一下这小子。

巴基僵硬地跪在冰凉的地板上，想动又不敢动，一旦被发现他们就完蛋了。

他的偶像倒是一脸无所谓的样子，索性就着他的口水做起了活塞运动，这让他慌乱极了，摇晃着脑袋只想把肉棒吐出来，扣在脑后的手掌却让他无路可退，舌苔擦到肉棒上的筋络更让史蒂夫惬意地咂了咂嘴。

这个混蛋！变态！

巴基恨恨地想，暗自祈祷没人注意到隔间里的动静。

好不容易等到那几个家伙尿完，洗手池的水龙头又哗哗地开了。

操啊！

巴基苦着一张小脸，尽可能轻柔地吸着史蒂夫的老二。他的腮帮子被顶得一鼓一鼓，下巴糊满口水，胸前也被打湿了一片。

水声渐止，脚步声也慢慢远去，他的磨难终于要过去了。

一股腥咸的热流在嘴里爆开，份量之多令他根本来不及吞咽。

……或者说才开始。

巴基双手撑着地板咳得撕心裂肺，精液混着口水流得到处都是，几滴不明液体甚至从鼻腔里喷了出来。

史蒂夫扯了几张厕纸好整以暇地擦了擦鸡巴。“抬起头来，士兵。”他命令道。

巴基扬起脸，发梢眉角还断续地滴着精液。

“第二课，”他托起男孩的下巴，悉心擦拭着那张被射得一塌糊涂的脸蛋。“潜伏时必须时刻保持警惕，应对突发状况。”

“是……”

“以及第三课，永远不要戏弄你的长官。”

巴基浑身一颤。“对不起，长官。”他嗫嚅道。

史蒂夫轻点了下头。“现在转过去，”他的手滑进裤兜，碰到坚硬的瓶壁。“裤子脱掉。”

男孩露出惊恐的眼神。“可是屁股昨天已经操过了……”

“第四课，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“不管计划如何改变，优秀的士兵总能保证完成任务。”

巴基沉默了片刻。

“是，长官。”

他咬着嘴唇解开皮带，将长裤连着内裤一起，一拉到底。

“长官……”

他楚楚可怜地捂着私处，见史蒂夫丝毫没有松动的意思，只好认命地转过身，胳膊搭在水箱上，一条腿从裤管中抽出，压在马桶边缘。

他肯定还在生气，他想，用袖子抹了抹眼睛。

史蒂夫轻轻分开臀瓣，和预料中的一样，未经人事的小穴被蹂躏得红肿不堪，瑟缩在稀疏的耻毛中甚是惹人怜爱。他不由得凑了上去吹了口气，娇嫩的肌肤上立刻浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“疼么？”他略带歉意地询问，一边拧开瓶盖。

“还，还好。”巴基哆哆嗦嗦地回答。变成这种局面也算他咎由自取，可他还是希望能换个地方，一旦有人进来，他实在无法保证能克制住呻吟的冲动。

史蒂夫在手心里倒了一些膏体，用指尖蘸取少许，均匀地涂抹在穴口。“你忍一忍。”他在雪白的臀肌上轻啃了一口，浸满油膏的食指一点点伸了进去。

巴基舒服地哼哼了几声，屁眼里传来的凉意渐渐驱走了热辣的痛楚。“这是什么东西？”他好奇地扭过头。

“帮你恢复的药膏。”史蒂夫把瓶子塞进他手里。“一天至少涂两次，记住了？”

“是。”

史蒂夫正蠕动着食指朝更深的地方进发，巴基突然颤巍巍地夹紧了屁股。

“报告长官，”他支支吾吾地说，“我，我想尿尿。”

史蒂夫斜了眼绷直的小肉棍。“请便。”

“可是……”

“你蹲的这玩意儿叫作马桶。”

“我不想在您面前尿。”

史蒂夫露出为难的神色。“那怎么办呢？我还没上完药呢。”他一边说，一边手上又用了点力。

“长官……”

巴基憋得满脸通红，右手死死地按住阴茎。那根指头不知戳到了什么地方，让他快要忍不住了。

“我建议你还是快点，”史蒂夫附在他耳边窃窃私语。“等下有人进来可就不好办了。”

巴基愁苦得要命，却也无计可施。在偶像面前大喇喇地撒尿固然丢脸，可也比身败名裂强。

他心一横，将阴茎对准马桶。

“啊——”

黄色的液柱从胯间喷射而出，在水面上激起小小的水花。

史蒂夫趴在巴基背上，露出恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“你后面可真敏感。”

“对不起。”

“真可爱。”

史蒂夫低下头，在汗涔涔的脖子上叭地亲了一口，手指转动着褪了出来。巴基随着他的动作发出短促的抽气声。

他用厕纸擦干净手，抬腕看了看表，执行公务的时间快到了。

“好了，现在把裤子穿好，下课。”

巴基眨巴了几下眼睛。“不用操屁股吗？”他小声问。

“我答应过你。A promise is a promise.”

废话，他怎么下得去手。

 

***

史蒂夫这趟公差一去就是三天。

巴基把房间打扫得干干净净，浴室刷得闪闪发亮，衣柜里所有的衣服包括汗衫都熨了一遍。最后他实在找不到什么可做的，便主动找教官给自己加了一些体能训练项目。

托罗敲了下杠铃。“你这家伙哪根筋搭错了？”

“滚一边去。”

巴基慢慢收起胳膊，初现雏形的肱二头肌绷得死紧。他要为操练做好准备，绝不能令史蒂夫失望。

史蒂夫……

好几次他想去问将军史蒂夫什么时候回来，走到办公室门口又折了回来。史蒂夫的任务说不定是高度机密，再说他可是美国队长，没什么可担心的。

总有一天他会站在那个人身旁，与他一道为自由和信仰而战。

“托罗，再给我加十磅。”

……

史蒂夫到家时巴基正躺在自己的小床上看漫画，听见门把转动的声音差点没从床上滚下来。

“你回来啦！”

他兴高采烈地迎上去，殷勤地接过史蒂夫胳膊上的盾牌，又从一尘不染的鞋架上取下拖鞋。

“我自己来。”史蒂夫挡住了伸向鞋带的手。

“好的！我去给你倒杯水。”

史蒂夫看着巴基忙前忙后的身影，喝着搪瓷缸里凉好的开水，暗暗感慨有人照顾的生活还真是不错。

暂时忙完了手头的活，巴基歪着小脑袋思考着自己还能提供什么服务。

“洗澡吗？”

“刚在军部洗过。”

“哦。”

他的语气略带失望，史蒂夫已经换上了便装，看来今天没机会近距离观摩美国队长的制服了。

“这几天有人找我吗？”

“没有，但有一封你的信。”巴基从写字台的抽屉里翻出香气扑鼻的信件。“寄件人是卡特女士。”

史蒂夫放下杯子，直接把信扔进垃圾桶。

“你怎么不看？”

“有必要吗？反正又是老一套。”

巴基不安地看着垃圾桶。“卡特女士那么漂亮，人也很好，你为什么讨厌她？”

史蒂夫叹了口气。

“她骗了我。我以为她对我有意思才和我约会，事实是她只想怀上我的孩子。”

“因为……血清？”巴基试探地问。

“是的。”史蒂夫露出无可奈何的苦笑。“我还以为当我不再是个97磅的弱鸡后就会有人喜欢，真荒唐。”

他有些丧气地坐在床上。巴基悄悄走了过来。

“我喜欢你啊，史蒂夫。”他跪坐在他脚边，下巴轻轻搁上膝盖。“不管变成什么样子，你永远是我心里最棒的英雄。”

史蒂夫只是摇头。“如果你看见打了血清前的我一定不会这么想。”

肩膀上嘭地挨了一拳，史蒂夫诧异地抬起眼皮，对上一双气势汹汹的绿眼睛。

“为什么要贬低自己？”男孩扯住他的衣襟，激动得口齿不清，“我早就听说了，重生计划的风险很高，参加实验的人疯了好几个，可是你一点都没犹豫就在志愿书上签了字。这难道不需要勇气？”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，一时竟想不出话来反驳。“没想到我会被一个小鬼头鼓励。”他自嘲地弯起嘴角。“好吧，谢谢你。”

巴基哼了一声。“不好意思我就是小鬼头。”

他又低下头，吞吞吐吐地问，“你留下我，是因为我不会怀孕吗？”

他不敢抬头，生怕从那张脸上看见令他失望的表情。

“我留下你，是因为你是个诚实，努力的孩子。”史蒂夫的声音温柔地盘旋在空中，“身体可以经由锻炼变得强壮，头脑可以通过思考变得敏捷，只有美好的品德最难获得。你让我看到了一些别人身上看不到的东西。”

如此真诚的赞美让巴基耳朵根都热了起来。“嘿嘿，你夸得我都不好意思了。”他讪笑着摸起了脖子。

这小鬼头真是可爱极了。“你都要揍人了，我敢不说点好听的吗？”他忍不住调侃了一句。

“我不管。”巴基扁扁嘴。“你已经表扬了，不能收回去。”

史蒂夫只是笑眯眯地看着他。“过来。”他拍拍膝盖，巴基乖巧地爬上去坐好。

“想我吗？”

巴基用力点了下头。

“我也是。”

他摸着男孩耳边的碎发，轻柔地吻了上去。

“嗯……”

巴基被嘴里那根舌头拱得意乱情迷。“史蒂夫，”他焦躁地扭来扭去，“你下面顶到我了。”

“我下面的家伙也很想你呢。”

“那还等什么？”巴基做了个鬼脸。“正好我学了些新鲜花样。”

史蒂夫脸色陡然一变。“你从哪里学的？”他压着嗓子问。

“托罗那小子，不知从哪搞来几本成人杂志。”巴基兴奋地舔着嘴唇，“操，看得老子鸡巴都硬了——哎呦！”他委屈地摸着屁股，“干什么掐我？！”

“注意你的言辞，士兵。”史蒂夫强行按下心底阴暗的火苗。“那就让我见识一下吧。”

“是，长官。”

收到指示的巴基利索地脱去上衣，裤子由于坐姿的缘故只能勉强褪到膝盖。他把手伸到屁股底下，轻车熟路地掏出史蒂夫的老二撸动起来。

“这就是你新学的？”

“别急嘛。”

巴基撅起屁股，膝盖前进了几寸，两片丰满的臀瓣正好夹住半硬的阴茎。

史蒂夫倒吸了一口凉气。

“长官，舒服吗？”

他扭动腰肢，沿着阴茎前后滑动，健美的身体像波浪一样起伏。史蒂夫的肉棒被磨得越来越翘，有几下龟头甚至擦到了穴口，稍微一顶就能钻进去了。

“唔，亏你想得出……”

“杂志上说，男人的屌被乳房夹住会很爽，”巴基低下头，愧疚地看着自己胸前的小不点。“可惜我没有那么大的波。”

“所以你就想到用屁股？”

小勤务兵不高兴地撅起嘴。

“你不喜欢吗？”

“我很喜欢。”史蒂夫眼中欲火渐炽。“可我更喜欢这里——”

他掰开屁股，食指和中指按在已被前液润湿的穴口上。“这几天有按时上药吗？”他一边问一边用指尖慢慢地按摩。

“有，有。”巴基忙不迭答道，右手背在身后，继续抚慰着那根斗志昂扬的大肉棒。“长官，您要插进来吗？”

他的眼神有些畏缩，毕竟后面只被干过一次，那种被撕裂的痛楚仍令他心有余悸。

“等下。”

史蒂夫把手伸进上衣口袋掏了很久，摸出菲利普给他的瓶子，抹了一些在阴茎上。

巴基露出心疼的表情。“鸡巴伤到了？”

“不是。”史蒂夫知道他把它当成了药膏。“这个是润滑剂，做爱的时候涂上它，你就不会那么疼。”

巴基眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，忽然搂住他的脖子。

“只要长官舒服。”他趴在他耳边软软地说，“我不怕疼。”

史蒂夫只觉得快要被幸福的潮水淹没了。

“叫我史蒂夫。”

他温柔地抱紧了他的男孩。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

####  罗长官今天也是黑黝黝嘛。

 

***

“唔嗯……可恶……”

小勤务兵放下沉重的洗衣篮，愁眉苦脸地敲着肩膀。

“不是说了我自己来吗？”史蒂夫皱着眉头走过来，用脚把洗衣篮推到床边。“又伤到哪里了？”他卷起巴基的上衣，仔细端详着那些大大小小的伤口。

“我没事。”巴基被专注的目光盯得脸颊发热。“只是关节有点痛。”

史蒂夫的眉头愈发紧了。巴基正是长身体的时候，骨痛发作得越来越频繁，可他也帮不上什么，只好叮嘱他多喝牛奶勤锻炼。

“成长期糟透了！”男孩敲着酸痛的肩膀，龇牙咧嘴地抱怨。“队长，这要持续到几岁呢？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“我没经历过。”

“不会吧？”

“我那时身体太差，打了血清后直接就变成这样了。”

“这样哦。”巴基勉为其难地笑了笑，“那你可真走运。”

他又开始唉声叹气，拳头也移到了大腿。史蒂夫安慰地亲了亲他的额头。“只有经过成长期，你才会长得又高又壮。”

巴基的眼睛眨了下。

“你觉得我长高了？”

“有一点。”

“真的吗？”

他刷地窜到门边，比着自己的个头在门廊上画了一道，那条线目前遥遥领先。

“真的耶！”

接着他扯开裤子看了看胯下，露出沮丧的神情。

“这玩意儿怎么都没变！”

史蒂夫正在辛苦地忍笑。毫无疑问这孩子把他说的话全都当真了。

“到这边来，”他张开胳膊。“让我看看你长了多少。”

巴基扑上来乖顺地让他抱着，小脸蛋贴在结实的胸肌上蹭来蹭去。

确实长高了，原先只有脑门勉强能够到胸口，史蒂夫想，心疼地摸着男孩突起的肩胛骨。“腿还疼吗？”

“嗯。”

“这里吗？”他的手逐渐向下，顺着弯曲的脊柱到达腰间，随后滑到大腿根。

“再往下一点。”

“这里？”

“嗯。”

“你放松。”

史蒂夫将短裤撩上去几寸，右手贴在光滑的大腿上慢慢按摩着硬梆梆的肌群，巴基双目紧闭，舒服得直哼哼。

他情不自禁地吞了口唾沫。“你知道吗？”他悄悄吻着男孩蓬松的短发，手指沿着短裤的缝隙一点点朝隐秘地带进犯，“阴茎的长度要勃起了才好测量。”

“哎——？”

巴基差点没跳起来。他的老二不知何时被史蒂夫捏在了手心里。

“你、你干嘛……”

“你没穿内裤？”

史蒂夫的呼吸逐渐粗重起来。小鬼头方才就是这副模样在外面晃荡吗？

“马上就要洗澡了，所以我就……啊，别碰那里……”巴基抓住他的胳膊，脑袋一个劲地朝后仰。那只手正在摩擦他的阴茎，指头上的薄茧贴在最敏感的部位蹭来蹭去，爽得他瑟瑟发抖。

“以后不准这么干。”

“几分钟也不行吗？”

“不行！”

史蒂夫的口气异常强硬。他抬起另一只手，把手指放进嘴里舔湿后拨开巴基的裤头滑了进来，这次的目标是股间狭小的肉缝。

“是，是，长官。”

巴基已经上气不接下气了。那两根淘气的手指在肉穴里进进出出，轮番戳弄着敏感的地方，感觉比手淫刺激多了。

自己好像不太对劲，他喘着粗气，勾住史蒂夫的肩膀尽力保持平衡，红通通的脸上汗水密布。

那副欲情难耐的模样让史蒂夫底下也高高支起了帐篷。是时候让他释放了，他寻思，手上加快了速度。

在前后夹击下，巴基终于站不住了。他轻轻叫了一声，哧溜溜地滑到了地板上，短裤皱巴巴地粘在屁股上，勾勒出十分诱人的两个半球。

史蒂夫瞧着手上缓缓流下的精液，伸出舌头色情地舔了舔。

“轮到你了。”

他拉开裤链，急不可耐地释放出膨胀已久的欲望。

男孩似乎没听见他的话，只顾沉浸在高潮的余韵中，直到右颊被什么热辣辣地抽了一下。

“哎哟！”他捂着脸，迷瞪瞪地抬起头，恰好对上气势汹汹的大肉棒。

“来，把今天的份做了。”

史蒂夫捏起他的下巴，龟头抵在薄薄的嘴唇上蹭来蹭去。巴基十分听话地张开嘴含了进去。

“如果你把我的都喝下去，”史蒂夫看着腰间耸动的小脑袋又开始信口开河，“说不定小巴基会变大哦。”

巴基眼睛一亮，吸得更卖力了。

……

“对，就是这样。”

史蒂夫满意地看着自己的老二被舔得干干净净。他刚来了一发，阴茎却还没有软下去的趋势。

巴基咽下最后一口精液，含羞带怯地瞟了眼面前的庞然巨物，又飞快地低下头去。后穴里头被手指戳弄了一番令他有些意犹未尽。

“史蒂夫，”他扭扭捏捏地问，“你想插、插屁股吗？”

史蒂夫深吸了口气。

“当然。”

 

***

史蒂夫弯起膝盖，躺在床沿上的男孩红着脸掰开腿，把私密处亮出来给他检查。

“里头怎么样了？”

“没那么肿了。”史蒂夫在白嫩的屁股上啃了一口。

“看来挺管用。”巴基几乎脱口而出。

“什么管用？”

“没什么。”

史蒂夫又好气又好笑。“老实交代。”他轻轻捏了下屁股，“否则大鸡巴直接进来了哦。”

“不要啊！”小勤务兵连忙告饶。“就是，洗澡的时候，我稍微通了一下，那里。”他抬起胳膊压在眼睛上，从脸蛋到脖子根都熟透了。

“你把手指伸进去了？”

胳膊动了几下。

“进去了几根？”

“……”

“大声点！”

“三、三根！”

“操，你这淫荡的小鬼头。”

史蒂夫笑着骂了一句，低下头去舔那个惹人怜爱的小洞。

巴基的手又要去摸自己的阴茎，却被史蒂夫制止。

“先别急，等插进去后再玩会更爽。”

“好的。”巴基乖乖移开手，顺势抓住床单。

史蒂夫舔了一会儿，又往里头浇了点润滑剂。“进来啰。”他贴在巴基耳边说，腰肢随之向前一挺。

男孩发出几声低吟。“难受吗？”史蒂夫关切地问，巴基只是摇头。

“那我动了？”

巴基深呼吸了几下。“来吧。”他撒娇似地缠上史蒂夫的肩膀。

床架吱吱呀呀地摇动，史蒂夫抱住那两条白皙的大腿，巨大的阴茎推入又抽出，男孩在他身下起劲地呻吟着。

也许是有了润滑剂的帮助，巴基在床上越来越如鱼得水，屁眼已经能容纳大半根老二，也不再因为疼痛总是绷着身体，偶尔还会在他的抚弄下达到高潮。

这让史蒂夫暗自欣慰。夺去巴基的童贞一直是他心头最沉重的负担。他只希望男孩也能享受到些许性爱带来的快感，即使这丝毫不能减轻他的罪过。

有种特殊的感觉在心里滋生。战争终将打响，他们的归宿终究在炮火连天的前线阵地，即使生命在那里脆弱得如同蝼蚁，巴基也一定会毫不犹豫地扛起枪和属于他的责任。与其把他送到自己看不见的地方，还不如把他留在身边，用自己的身躯和盾牌帮他挡下一些无情的子弹。

他希望巴基能活到胜利那天。为此他要操练他，毫不留情地操练他，让他有足够的能力立于美国队长身侧。

“啊，史蒂夫，我……我要射……”

巴基半睁着眼，腿间的性器还没经碰触就开始了喷射。几缕可疑的液体挂在他嘴角，看上去既性感，又邪恶。

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇还在动。“再坚持一会儿。”他趴上去亲他的脸蛋，舔去那些精液。男孩的后穴收缩得越发紧了，脸上渐渐浮现出痛苦的神色。

史蒂夫忍住想要大肆抽插的冲动，把阴茎埋在温热的后穴里慢慢碾磨，直到精关大开。

“唔……我也……”

他啃咬着巴基汗湿的下巴。男孩在他的浇灌下微微颤动，仿佛逐渐绽放的花朵。

他们保持着拥抱的姿势又躺了一会儿，史蒂夫的阴茎还插在饱满的小屁股里舍不得拔出来，热乎乎的精液如同天然的润滑剂，让他的鸡巴又一点点硬了起来。

“想不想再来一次？”他贴在巴基耳朵上问，呼吸暧昧地撩拨着细细的绒毛。

“可是……”

“明天是星期天，不用训练。”

“可我约了托罗去钓鱼。”

“来吧，”史蒂夫凑得更近了，舌尖不安分地逗弄着红透了的耳廓，“等下我跟他说你身体不舒服。”

巴基咬了咬嘴唇。“好吧，”他嘟囔着让步了。“就一次，你可要悠着点来。”

“好的。”史蒂夫顺着脖颈一点点吻下去，“作为补偿，下次我带你去钓鱼。”

……

事后巴基瞧着皱巴巴的床单直叹气。

“以后用保险套好吗？”他扭头征询史蒂夫的意见。

“为什么？”

“床单容易洗坏，而且，”巴基一脸委屈巴巴，“那帮混蛋一见我晒床单就取笑我，说我尿床。”

史蒂夫啼笑皆非地摸摸他的脑袋。“好吧。”

小勤务兵欢天喜地抱起床单就朝洗衣房走去，没听见长官接下来的话。

“如果我记得的话。”

 

***

夏天快结束的时候，巴基的个子又窜高了几英寸，终于超过了史蒂夫的肩膀。

至于他的小巴基，嗯，不提也罢。

 

***

“嘿，上钩了。”

巴基兴奋地挥动钓竿，一条肥大的鳟鱼蹦跳着跃出水面。仍然一无所获的史蒂夫懊恼地摸了摸鼻子。

“你绷得太紧了。”男孩拍着他的肩膀。“它们嗅到紧张的气息，怎么可能咬你的饵呢？”

史蒂夫斜了他一眼。小家伙赤着上身，肌肤在炎炎烈日下晒成了性感的小麦色，还镀着一层薄薄的汗水。

要是在军营里这小子敢这副模样晃来晃去，他绝对会毫不留情地惩罚他。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，裤裆里的家伙竟又不争气地硬了起来。

“不如你来帮我放松一下？”

巴基歪过头，史蒂夫充满情欲的声音撩得他心里头痒痒地。“你要在这里做？”

“这里没人，弄出声音也没关系。”

巴基吞了下口水。他还没有在野外做过，想想还挺……刺激的。

“好吧。”

他在史蒂夫的指示下弯下腰，胳膊抱住一棵树。史蒂夫把他全身剥了个精光，只剩一双军靴还套在脚上。

“唔……”

史蒂夫把头埋进股沟，卖力地舔着入口，舌尖不时逗弄几下低垂的睾丸。

“史蒂夫，”男孩难耐地扭动腰肢，指甲紧紧抠进树皮。“可以了……”

屁股上清脆地挨了一巴掌。“这种时候应该说什么？”

“呃，请进？”

“回答错误。”

啪地又是一下，巴基吃疼地朝前一缩。“对不起，长官。请用您的大鸡巴操我，长官。”这回他识趣地用上了敬语。

“这就对了。”

史蒂夫按住饱满的臀肉，噗地一下把龟头推进被口水充分滋润的肛门。

“哦……”巴基自喉头深处发出满足的叹息。他刚进入肥沃期，饱经雨露的肉体稍加挑逗便亢奋无比。只要前戏充分，容纳那根又粗又长的老二也不是什么难事。

史蒂夫心满意足地审视着他的训练成果。巴基并不是唯一一个在这方面有所进步的人，这段时间他也领悟到不少诀窍，比如像这样，先是一下深入的突刺，紧跟着几下短促有力的抽送，能让身下人发出更加响亮的叫声。

虽然拥有得天独厚的性器，他很乐意继续磨练自己的技巧，也为了让他的男孩享受到更多乐趣。

巴基被插得兴致勃发，充血的阴茎越翘越高，不知不觉顶到了树干。史蒂夫怕他被木刺扎伤，腾出一只手帮他盖住前端。

微风吹过湖面，荡起几缕涟漪，啁啾的鸟鸣声被粗野的喘息打断，一只画眉扑棱着翅膀，朝密林深处飞去。

树荫底下的两具身体紧密地交缠在一起，如同交媾中的野兽。

史蒂夫扶住屁股吭哧吭哧地干得正起劲，小穴里头已经十分滑软却还是紧得要命，仿佛一张小嘴不停吸着他的阴茎。巴基的龟头在掌心里蹭来蹭去，滑腻腻的前液弄得到处都是。

树干微微抖动了几下，一片树叶飘落，沾在棕褐色的头发上。男孩发出一声短促的啜泣，身体不由自主向前滑。他的腿被操得绵软无力，怎么也站不住。史蒂夫只能让他跪倒，把外套垫在他膝下。

“啊，我要去了。”

巴基飞快地捋动分身，滚烫的白浆从指缝中渗出，眼看就要滴在史蒂夫的外套上。他连忙抓过一把树叶，盖在阴茎上胡乱擦了几下。史蒂夫这边却丝毫没有要射的意思，高潮之下不断收缩的肉穴正是干起来最痛快的时候。

“长，长官？”巴基的声音有些发颤。射完精后，黏膜被摩擦的干涩感逐渐占据了上风。他不禁懊悔刚才没有多撑一段时间。

“才这么点程度，士兵？”史蒂夫戏谑地戳了戳软下去的前端。“昨夜也不知是谁抱着我不放，还不停地求我进来？”

巴基羞愧得无地自容。照例说昨天只需要用口，可最近他总是莫名地饥渴，光靠自慰已经无法得到满足。

“请您温柔些……”他的声音轻得几乎听不见。

史蒂夫扳过下巴，用亲吻来分散他的注意力。这孩子在sex上很有天赋，他想，手指掠过赤裸的胸膛上稀疏的汗毛。精壮的腰身，挺翘的臀部……他还有的是空间发育，再过几年绝对会成为女士目光的焦点。

而这一切只让他觉得烦躁，胯下的动作也粗鲁了起来。

“啊，啊……长官能不能，慢一点……”

巴基呻吟着开始求饶。高潮时顶到敏感带固然很爽，勃起状态下的超级老二却着实不是常人能消受的，尤其当快感过去后，他感到屁眼都快被操裂了。

管他呢，至少这一刻这孩子是属于他的。

“再坚持一会儿，士兵。”史蒂夫圈住巴基的腰让他贴在胸前，也方便自己插得更深。“马上就让你爽。”

巴基呜咽着低下头，瞥见靴帮上沾着的一小块精液。等下得好好擦干净，他想，被军营里那些混蛋看到可就糟了。

史蒂夫用手指逗弄着男孩的乳尖，将坚挺的性器埋进身体里不紧不慢地研磨。巴基只感到尾椎末端传来阵阵酥麻，疲软的阴茎又逐渐抬起头来。

这孩子简直是上天赐给他的礼物。

“这里是你的好地方？还是这里？”

他抬高巴基的腿，耸动着屁股啪嗒啪嗒地只管肏。除了断断续续的抽气声外他的男孩发不出任何声音，汗水凝结在小麦色的肌肤上，闪着银光的军牌在胸口弹动着，金属链条摩擦着发出细微的响声。

这太他妈疯狂了。

巴基绝望地抓紧身侧的草叶。他的鸡巴变得更硬了，正随着抽插有规律地拍打在小腹上。

他扬起脸，灼热的阳光令他头晕目眩。

“啊——”

他的瞳孔渐渐失焦，龟头笔直地射出几道白液，此时史蒂夫也发出一声低吼，新鲜的精液源源不断灌进紧致的肠道。

史蒂夫又意犹未尽地插了几下，肉棒搅动着体液从交合处咕滋咕滋地往外冒，濡湿了垫在草坪上的外套。

“干得好，士兵。”他低下头，在红通通的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。“现在让我们休息十分钟。”

……

临到太阳下山时他们做了不知多少次，巴基的嗓子彻底废了，屁股被操到合不起来，连行走都十分困难。史蒂夫把他拖进溪水里洗了洗，接着背回了营地。

路过的托罗瞧了瞧铁皮桶。“才这么几条？”他诧异地问。

巴基抬起眼皮，有气无力地哼了一声。

“大概今天鱼都放假吧。”史蒂夫面不改色心不跳地回答。

 

***

在史蒂夫的悉心指导下，巴基也掌握了不少诀窍。

比如做爱的时候用敬语称呼史蒂夫总能令他的老二格外硬。

比如超级士兵的不应期非常短，除非想再来一发，高潮过后最好不要去挑逗他。

比如……

“准备好了？”

“嗯，快了。”

他半趴在床上，两根沾满润滑剂的手指插在股间的秘洞里，一下一下慢慢地搅动。

史蒂夫的视线紧紧追随着他的动作，右手揉搓着坚硬的下体。

“长官，”巴基拔出手指，害羞地摇了下屁股，“来干吗？”

床铺摇动了一下，巴基悄悄从胳膊底下望去，史蒂夫的阴茎已翘起老高，龟头上还挂着些许亮晶晶的前液。

“呃……”

巴基紧绷着脸，下唇咬得发白。

进入时的疼痛总是在所难免。那种尺寸的阴茎，无论涂多少润滑剂都不是他这个年纪的孩子所能承受的。

“哈啊……哈啊……啊——”

但只要插到一定深度，酥麻的感觉便会取代痛楚，令他发出快乐的叫床声。

“再来……嗯……好深……”

史蒂夫告诉他，觉得爽是因为被顶到了前列腺。史蒂夫懂的真多。

“你里面好热，我要动了。”

“嗯……”

屁眼里被撑得满满的，巴基抓紧床架，闭起眼睛尽情享受交合的快感。被一个两百多磅的壮汉搂在怀里竟会有种莫名的安全感，简直是前所未有的体验，毕竟上一个敢从背后偷袭他的男人可还在医院里躺着呢。

他是军营里长大的孩子。体格上不具备任何优势的男孩要在弱肉强食的环境中生存下来，只有更加勤勉地磨练格斗技巧，时刻保持警惕。

“巴基……巴基……”

难以想象他竟会甘愿被人压在身下像女人一样干，而自己居然还喜欢上了这种感觉。

“史蒂夫……”

也许只因为那个人是特别的。

他看过所有关于美国队长的漫画和宣传片。那个手持盾牌的超级英雄是一个传说，一则神话，一颗只能让人仰望的星星。男人都想成为他，女人都想约会他。最后却是他得到了机会，来到史蒂夫身边，接触到他不为人知的一面。

生活总是充满了意外。

史蒂夫的脑袋凑了过来，哼哼唧唧地寻找着目标。巴基反手勾起他的脖子，竭力承接着那些落下来的吻，直到唇舌之间拉起粘腻的银丝。耳边灼热的吐息和身下剧烈的响动令他面红耳赤。

“唔……史蒂夫……”

他神志不清地呻吟着，恍惚间瞥见交缠在身上的肉体在汗水中闪闪发亮，如同希腊雕塑般完美。

史蒂夫是个强壮，性感的男人，即使没有美国队长的光环也绝对不会缺乏伴侣。然而除了卡特特工，史蒂夫的生命中似乎再也没有出现过其他人。他不明白史蒂夫为何总是形单影只，但总有一天他会结婚，会有美丽的妻子和可爱的孩子。而巴基巴恩斯不过是来自里海军营的孤儿，顶多算国庆节璀璨的夜空中，一朵转瞬即逝的烟花。

他眨了下眼睛，清亮的泪水滑过脸颊。

“怎么了？”身后人怜惜地舔去他的眼泪。“是我太用力了？”

“不，抱紧我。”

无所谓，反正这一刻已经深深地刻印在了他心里。

 

***

他们的训练正式开始了。

一切都在秘密中进行，有时在夜半无人的操场，有时在营地附近的小树林里。

巴基进步很快，他底子本来就好，身体素质也不错，耐力，灵敏度和柔韧性在同龄人中都属上乘。

史蒂夫偶尔会闪过一个下流的念头，难道是因为这个原因菲利普才相中了他？

“嘿呀——！”

只见巴基凌空一个回旋踢，直冲他面门劈来。

史蒂夫用胳膊轻轻挡下，右腿一伸，男孩被绊了个狗啃泥。

“你露出破绽了。”

巴基揉着屁股抓住史蒂夫伸过来的手，脸上的表情分外尴尬。

“为什么你踢的时候对方就倒了？”

史蒂夫眯起眼。“你从电影里学的？”

“嗯。”巴基不好意思地摸着后脑勺。“那一脚真是太帅了，希特勒的鼻子都被你踢断了。”

史蒂夫不禁哈哈大笑。“你呀，知道什么是拍电影吗？”他擦着眼角的泪花，“那都是演给你们看的。”

“诶？”

男孩顿时像个泄了气的橡胶轮胎。“都是假的吗？”

瞧见他沮丧的模样又让史蒂夫有些不忍。“你往旁边站点。”他吩咐道，接着后退了几步，助跑，起跳，在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线后，不偏不倚踢中一棵小树。

巴基还没来得及喝彩，那颗树从中间哗啦啦裂成了两半。

这可把小勤务兵瞧得目瞪口呆。“队长！”他刷地抓住史蒂夫的胳膊。“你一定要教我这个！”

史蒂夫低头打量着那双眼睛中荡漾的憧憬，忽然很想吻他。他也这么做了，还吻得很投入。

口腔里那根舌头搅得巴基腿都酥了。“史、史蒂夫……”他抖抖索索地去抓那副肩膀。“我……”

指尖碰到的瞬间史蒂夫却像被烫到般推开了他。“我们回去吧。”他低沉地说。

天哪，他差点就没控制住自己。

巴基仍然靠在树上小口喘息着，艳红的嘴唇微微开合。

“史蒂夫，你想做吗？”

他颤巍巍地解开纽扣，露出胸口大片大片羞耻的红痕。月光自林间倾泻而下，男孩跪在草地上，轻扬的发丝间荡漾着淡淡的银色，宛如精灵从天而降。

史蒂夫倒退了一步。

他都做了什么啊？

“巴基，”他无奈地盖住了额头，“站起来，我们回营房。”

巴基困惑地偏过脑袋。“你不想在这里做？我不会发出声音的。或者，”他挪动膝盖靠了上来，“让我用嘴……”

“不，巴基。”史蒂夫按住了那只伸向皮带的手，也按下了体内疯狂扩散的欲念。“我累了，你也累了，回去吧。”

这句话明显打击到了巴基，他一下子跌坐在脚跟上，眼中隐约有什么在转动。

史蒂夫叹了口气就要去把他拉起来，却被冷冰冰地挡了回来。“我自己能走，长官。”巴基一边系扣子一边起身，呼吸已经恢复了均匀。

史蒂夫讪讪地放下手。“巴基，并不是我……”

“我明白。”

男孩背过脸，狠狠擦了下眼睛。“没关系。”

 

***

巴基坐在指挥部前的台阶上盯着脚尖发呆。史蒂夫正在里头开会，让他在这里等着。

托罗双手插袋，从他面前晃过去又晃回来。

“巴基？”他走过来，一只脚踩在台阶上。“最近很少见你啊，都在忙些啥？”

“一切照旧呗。”巴基随口敷衍着，眼下他可没心情攀谈，即使那个人是托罗。

托罗反而大大咧咧地坐下了。“你怎么了？被美国队长骂了？”

“没有。他对我很好。”

“瞧你这没精打采的傻样，有什么烦恼说出来听听，哥们儿帮你出出主意。”

托罗嘻嘻哈哈地就要把手臂往他脖子上搭。巴基一闪身，让那根胳膊直接掉到了地上。

“干嘛这么严肃……”讨了个没趣的托罗只好拍拍袖子上的灰尘。“真该让那些女孩看看你现在的样子，绝对能让她们幻灭。”

巴基哼了一声。“幻灭就幻灭，我又没义务哄着她们。”

托罗眨了下眼。“这可真不像你会说的话。”他开玩笑地捅了捅巴基。“莫非你有意中人了？”

他惊愕看着巴基的脖颈渐渐红了起来。

“天哪，你恋爱了！”托罗不由得紧张起来。“不是安吧？”

安是去年秋天入伍的小护士，有一双银灰色的眼睛和漂亮的小酒窝，托罗几乎第一眼就爱上了她。

“不是。”

托罗这才松了口气。“是哪个连的姑娘？还是镇上的？”他八卦地竖起了耳朵。

“跟你无关。”

“别这样，伙计，我们不是说好要当彼此的约会军师（wingman）嘛！”

“谁要约会了？”巴基没好气地飞过来一记爆栗。“我们不会有结果的。”

托罗委屈地摸了摸脑壳。“难道你爱上了有夫之妇？还是哪个名门望族家的小姐？”他又恍然大悟地一拍脑袋。“是了，你现在都跟着美国队长混，眼界肯定宽了。”

巴基懒得理他，只管把头埋进臂弯。

托罗同情地推着他的肩膀。“别难过，哥们，”他掏出烟盒。“来根解解闷？”

巴基别过脸，贪婪地吸了几口尼古丁的味道，最后还是将视线移到了别处。

“你居然连烟都戒了？”托罗露出不可思议的表情。“我真想知道谁有这么大的魅力！”

“反正不是你。”

他剥开锡纸往嘴里扔了块口香糖，忽然又回头狠狠剜了托罗一眼。

“不准告诉美国队长我过去抽烟的事！”

 

TBC

 

青春期的男孩子真是，啧啧啧。


	4. Chapter 4

我把两个家伙脑得越来越补药脸了，蒙面。

就说这里的军方很黑嘛。

 

***

“这些是什么？”

史蒂夫翻阅着菲利普递过来的档案夹，快速扫过一张张年轻的脸庞。

“盟军在欧洲战场连接失利，美国参战只是时间问题。替将来考虑，总统希望能动员更多人高中毕业后去参军。”

“所以？”

“我们打算给你找个副手，加强宣传效果。”

史蒂夫轻微地皱了下眉。

“这里面为什么没有巴基？”他把档案夹扔回桌上。“我记得他年龄刚够，各项训练成绩也达标。”

“巴恩斯？”菲利普意外地挑起眉毛。“他是勤务兵，也没有军衔，我不过是看在他父亲的份上才留他在这里。”

只是个军营里的吉祥物吗？

史蒂夫眼前又浮现那双跃跃欲试的眼睛，一个毕生都被喝令后退的孩子，一个从未抱怨过艰苦的军营生活，反而要求更多训练的无名小卒。

“把他加进去，也许我会考虑。”他交叠起双手放在脑后。“说真的，我可不想带个小鬼上战场。”

他又瞥了眼菲利普。“给他个机会，让他和其他人一样公平地参加甄选，怎么样？”

菲利普耸了耸肩。“既然美国队长都发话了……”他拿起话筒，“你不介意我给上头打个电话吧？”

 

***

“我们来约法三章。”

史蒂夫主动伸出橄榄枝，巴基已经五天没有主动和他说话了，平常交流也是左一个“长官”右一个“是”，丝毫不给他台阶下。

臭小子倒沉得住气。

当然他们也没再做那种事，不是史蒂夫不想，操，他向来都不觉得控制住下半身是件难事，现在只要小家伙稍微靠过来他就忍不住想要碰他。

这真是大大地不妙。

“休息时间怎么玩都可以，训练和作战时务必保持注意力集中。”

巴基抬头看了他一眼，碧绿的眼睛里瞧不出什么情绪。

“这是命令吗？”

“是的。”

巴基正值对性好奇的年龄，他应该好好指引，而不是把他变成情欲的奴隶。

“我不能让你出任何差池，你对我来说太重要了，巴基。”

史蒂夫的手心有些冒汗，这对他自己也是个教训。

“战场上的局势瞬息万变，稍有不慎就会有生命危险。况且你要照看美国队长的后背，这可是个艰巨的任务。”

“说的也是。”巴基若有所思地点头。“你一定要多教我些东西，别让我拖你的后腿。”

他悄悄去抓史蒂夫垂在身侧的手。

“那，我们没事了？”

史蒂夫微笑着用指甲刮挠柔软的手心。“我们之间有什么事吗？”

巴基的嘴角也一点点弯起。

“现在是休息时间，”他扇动着睫毛，笑容既天真又带着几分色情，“长官，要来做快乐的事吗？”

 

***

墙角传来几下沉闷的撞击。

“唔嗯……”

巴基背贴在墙上来回磨蹭，大腿被史蒂夫架在手肘上，屁股被顶得几乎变形。他的双脚已经完全脱离地面，为了保持平衡只好抱紧史蒂夫的脖子，双手胡乱抓着背部虬结的肌肉。

他今天特别有感觉，没用多少润滑剂里面就湿得一塌糊涂，容纳男人欲望的地方早就变得泥泞不堪，抽插时还滋滋咕咕地带出不少体液。

史蒂夫肯定也注意到了。

男孩害羞地把头埋进对方肩窝，尽力放松括约肌，任那根巨物更加深入地进犯。胸前的肉粒也被摩擦得硬了起来，明晃晃的军牌撞在一起发出几声脆响。

“啊……啊……哈啊……”

他被顶得几乎陷进墙里，穴里被肉块塞得又热又满，小腿上挂着的内裤正剧烈地摇晃着，已经泄过一次的肉棒又翘在空中晃个不停，他却没有余力去抚慰它。

“等下让我射进嘴里。”

男孩双颊微红。“是，长官。”他小声说，明白史蒂夫是体谅他刚经历过高潮。

大约又插了近百下，史蒂夫拔出湿漉漉的阴茎，顺手捏了把雪白的臀肉。巴基顺着他的胳膊滑到地上，舌头探出老长。

“唔……”

史蒂夫用力挤压着肉棒，带着腥味的浓精喷进张开的嘴里。几天没做爱导致这次的量特别多，男孩滚动着喉头吞咽了好几次，下巴和胸口仍然沾上不少污浊的白浆。

巴基紧紧合上眼皮，防止精液溅入眼睛。

史蒂夫满足地喘息着。年轻的肉体被他的精液覆盖，这样火辣的情景简直百看不腻。他用微软的肉棒敲打着鲜红的舌头，又插进嘴里滑动了几下，最后在男孩唇上挤出最后几滴。

等到他的喘息渐渐平复，巴基才睁开眼，狼狈不堪地擦着脸。

“你射了好多。”

“一想到你我就停不下来。”

男孩羞涩地笑了。虽然脸上还沾着精液，他的眼瞳依然清澈见底。

暮色如薄纱掩上窗棂，星星点点的灯光亮起，夜晚才刚刚开始。

“到床上去。”史蒂夫抓着巴基的胳膊把他从地上拎起，“我们来玩第二轮。”

 

***

“嗯……嗯……”

小勤务兵趴在长官的大腿根上，方才在体内逞凶的肉棒已经恢复了精神，硬梆梆地抵在舌根，他还在努力地放松下颌，争取多含入几寸。

史蒂夫这玩意儿真是，这么大还这么长，口交的时候简直就是种折磨。

——“优秀的士兵从不抱怨。”

他擦了把不断流下的汗水，脑袋更深地埋了下去。

被压在身下的史蒂夫也没闲着，巴基光溜溜的小屁股就在脑袋上方晃动，他探出舌头试了下，差不多刚好够到垂落的阴茎。

那我就先照顾这个小家伙吧，他寻思。

巴基割过包皮，前端是健康的肉粉色，尺寸比起成年男性还是略逊一筹，根部是两颗饱满的阴囊，和阴茎比起来颜色要深一些。

史蒂夫的视线逐渐向上，检视着一块块突起的腹肌和胸肌，巴基发育得很快，四肢的线条变得更加硬朗，只有五官还透露出些许稚气。他正聚精会神地吸着嘴里的阴茎，唇瓣被撑得发白，脸蛋则憋得通红。

男孩纯真的模样很难让人相信他在床上已是各中老手，并且还是和男性。

这都是自己造成的。虽然有上头的默许，他可以选择不碰他，或者在意识到那副身体致命的吸引力时就把他送走。

再度袭来的罪恶感让史蒂夫胸口发闷，性器却胀得更大，惹来底下一阵抗议般的哼哼。

太晚了，他已经深陷其中。

史蒂夫用右手握住下垂的阴茎，舌尖灵活地拨弄着龟头上的凹陷，巴基低吟一声，腰又压低了些。

他心领神会地将肉棒整个含进嘴里，已是半硬的小家伙在舌头上滑来滑去，渐渐膨胀了起来。

巴基半闭着眼睛，打湿的刘海沾在了眼皮上。下体深陷在某个温润潮湿的洞穴里，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着筋络和敏感的龟头，让他有点想叫，卡在喉管里的肉棒却不给他余地发出任何声音。

史蒂夫把小家伙含了含便放了出去，他清楚巴基的定力没他好，不想让他这么快射出来。

他揉捏着松软的臀肉，手指用力拨开臀缝露出浅浅的一抹红色。耻毛深处刚被操开的小穴还没来得及合拢，在灯下淫靡地绽放。

史蒂夫想查看下里面的情况，哪知指甲刚擦到穴口，那里便哆嗦着吐出晶莹透亮的体液。

他瞧得两眼发直，鬼使神差地凑上去舔了一下。

腥中带着一点甜，似乎还有股淡淡的肥皂香。

“唔……不要……”

巴基慌张地吐出阴茎。史蒂夫在搞什么？那里可刚被他的鸡巴进去过。

史蒂夫一把按住不安分的小屁股。“别乱动。”

“可是长官……”

“这是命令。”

见史蒂夫拿出教训下级的口气，巴基只好老实地低下头，继续伺弄那根已硬到极限的肉棒。

史蒂夫并起两根手指插进去，几乎没遇到什么阻碍就撑开那个给他带来快乐的小肉洞。更多淫水流了出来，把整根手指都弄得湿乎乎的。

一开始巴基很排斥他碰那里。“实在是太脏了。”他总是红着脸把史蒂夫的脑袋推开，直到他再三向他保证只要处理得当绝不会有令人扫兴的东西跑出来，然后他就注意到巴基呆在浴室里的时间比以前多了不少。

史蒂夫感到呼吸有些困难。他仿佛看见男孩在喷头下叉开腿，咬着嘴唇把沾满肥皂的手指插进后穴不停抽动，直到腿间滑下细细的泡沫。

他再次把舌头伸了进去。察觉到男孩的逃避，他反而舔得更加用力。

阴暗的欲念一点点融化在渍渍的水声中。不要想太多，只要彼此享受到就好。

巴基腿一软，几乎坐到了史蒂夫脸上。屁股里传来某种奇怪的感觉，没有肛交时没那么饱胀，却让全身都变得麻酥酥的。他忍不住勾起脖子，从嘴里滑脱的肉棒带出一道长长的津液。

“啊——”

史蒂夫挺起下巴，悄悄换了口气。

“舒服吗？”

“舒、舒服。”

巴基舔了舔嘴角溢出的口水。

“你说得对，sex真的太容易分神了……嗯……嗯……”

他爽得浑身发抖，仍不忘搓弄着手里尺寸惊人的肉棒，史蒂夫的舌头已经完全没入那些褶皱中，模仿着性交时的动作推进去又拉出来，还肆意逗动着穴里蠕动的肠肉。

“啊……我……不行……”

一股热液喷洒在坚实的胸膛上，他居然被史蒂夫用舌头操射了。

史蒂夫摸了一把。“看来你也积了不少。”他笑得有些邪气。“还有力气坐上来吗？”

 

***

“嗯……好深……”

巴基骑在史蒂夫身上前后摇动屁股，让硕大的阴茎在甬道里一下下抽动，充分摩擦着黏膜。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……啊……”

他忘情地呻吟着，温热的手掌如同吸盘一样贴在他胸前，手指捏住小小的乳头轻轻拉扯。

他握住他的手腕，身体前倾，滑落的发丝几乎碰到了他的脸。

“史蒂夫，我……我……”

那个音节就在舌尖上回旋，只要再使一点劲……

“我可是动用了一些关系才帮你弄到的机会。”

菲利普的声音不失时机响起。

“无论他提出什么要求你都不能说不，记住了？”

“是，将军。”

“如果你们发生了上下级以外的关系，你要把握好分寸，一旦让人知道你敬爱的美国队长就完蛋了，明白吗？”

“明白，将军。”

“去吧，我对你寄予了很高的期望。”

他瞧着那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，嘴唇不停地颤抖。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫的手移到了他的脸上，拇指悄然滑向嘴角。

男孩将那根指头含进嘴里，脸上全是湿润的水痕。

 

***

“我是不是做的太过了？”

史蒂夫轻吻着巴基的额头。“刚才你哭得好凶。”他注视着男孩通红的眼眶，话语中带着浓浓的心疼。

“才没有。”巴基揉着肿胀的眼皮，声音腻得如同化不开的蜜糖。“和你做爱真他妈爽。”他打了个哈欠，又往史蒂夫胸前蹭了蹭。

史蒂夫装作没听见那个脏字。他抚摸着男孩柔软的头发，把毛毯拉上来遮住裸露的后背。

“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

巴基的睫毛动了下。“当然是好消息！”

“好消息是上头要给美国队长选副手，我帮你争取到一个名额。”

“天哪！”

小勤务兵猛捶了下史蒂夫的肩膀。“太棒了！”他激动地捧起他的脸亲了又亲。“谢谢长官！”

“别高兴得太早，还有坏消息呢！”

史蒂夫拍着巴基的背脊，这孩子手劲好大，锁骨竟被敲得隐隐作痛。

“明天开始加强特训，半个月都不能做了。”

“……啥？”

 

***

巴基不太情愿地接受了安排，平日参加常规操练，结束后史蒂夫再视需要给他“加餐”。

两人都是分床睡，并且很有默契地减少了不必要的身体接触。至于巴基私下里的行为，史蒂夫管不着，反正小鬼头明白这件事的重要性。

原本一切都好好的，直到一周后巴基班上新来了个教官，训练量增加了近一倍，那家伙似乎盯上了巴基，总是找各种理由罚他跑圈。

“操！那家伙简直是希特勒！”

巴基愤愤地骂了句，他又练到天黑才回来，进门后鞋也不脱就往床上一倒。

史蒂夫放下书。他已经打听清楚，新教官的侄子也是美国队长副手的候选人之一，这他妈是在关照竞争对手呢！

“巴基，”他走到小床前。“你饿了吗？我给你留了个鸡肉三明治。”

巴基抬起一根食指无力地摇了摇，脸蛋依旧埋在枕头里。

史蒂夫坐下来替他按摩肩膀和脖子。“今天休息一天吧。”

“不要。”枕头里的声音闷闷的。“我稍微睡会儿，十五分钟后叫醒我。”

史蒂夫没再说什么，他知道这小子的倔劲儿又上来了。

“我不会输的。”

巴基忽然转过头，认真地看着他。

“我要成为你的搭档，我们要让纳粹闻风丧胆，让他们听到美国队长和巴基的大名时缩在战壕里连屁都不敢放……”

他的声音越来越轻，最后变成细小的鼾声。

史蒂夫弯下腰，在紧闭的眼睑上落下一吻。男孩脸上有几道黑印子，身上带着浓浓的汗味，他却觉得说不出地动人。

“巴恩斯再得一分！”

男孩抱着枕头突然蹦出一句梦话，嘴角拉下一道涎水。

史蒂夫的神色凝重起来。

看来是时候去拜访下那位长官了。

 

***

巴基睁开眼的时候天已大亮。

What the f……

他一骨碌从床上爬起，身体被仔细地擦拭过，没有汗水干透后那种不自在的感觉，鞋子整齐地放在床前，摆在桌上的食物还冒着热气。

史蒂夫这家伙其实很会照顾人嘛。

他趿拉着鞋子走到桌旁，史蒂夫不在，留了张便条让他别乱跑。

好吧，看在他留了早餐的份上就原谅他一次。

巴基猛吸着鼻子，烤面包的香味让肚子不争气地咕咕作响。他飞快地洗漱完毕，也不用刀叉直接用手抓起面包就往嘴里塞。

已经十几个小时没吃东西，他实在是饿极了。

就在他快要把腮帮子撑破时，门吱呀一声开了，他扭过头，对上一双惊愕的蓝眼睛。

“你在模仿金花鼠吗？”

史蒂夫捂着肚子笑了足足三分钟，这期间巴基终于用牛奶将嘴里的食物顺利送下。

“你、你不准说出去！”

他威胁地挥动餐刀，看在对方眼里活像只张牙舞爪的幼猫。

“收到。”

史蒂夫在他身旁坐下，拿起餐巾去擦他嘴边的面包屑。

“慢点，没人和你抢。”

“嗯。”

巴基继续埋头苦吃，睡觉时压乱的头毛翘在空中一晃一晃。

如果有个弟弟恐怕就是这种感觉吧？

史蒂夫兴致勃勃地想，抬手正欲把那簇头发压平。

——谁他妈和自己的兄弟干那种事？

他像触电般抖了下，手指碰到了巴基的后脑勺。

“史蒂夫？”

巴基抬起头，腮帮子动个不停，唇上沾着鲜红的草莓酱。

“你嘴上有果酱。”他把餐巾塞给他，狼狈地转移视线。“我刚和你教官谈过，你的训练负荷太重，已经影响到了勤务兵的工作。”

“我没问题的……”

“别逞强。”他加重了语气。“我要保证让你以最好的状态参加甄选。将军那边我也打了招呼，现在由我全权负责你的日常操练。”

巴基沉默地咀嚼着，不知该用什么词来表达自己的心情。

这个人怎么能这么好？

他狠狠咽下面包，一口气喝完牛奶。

“你再休息十分钟。”

可他一无所有，能报答史蒂夫的只有……

“我来收拾。”

史蒂夫站起来就要去拿盘子，巴基抓住胳膊试图给他一个惊喜，却冷不防撞在了门牙上。

“唔，对不起，”他红着脸拼命道歉，“你说过这段时间都不能玩……”

史蒂夫摸了摸嘴唇。“一个吻我还招架得住。”他低沉地说，按住巴基的后脑主动亲了下去。

男孩的唇仿佛被雨水打过的花瓣，既柔嫩又湿润，史蒂夫贪婪地吸吮着里面的蜜液。

草莓味的。

巴基推开椅子，两条胳膊都缠上了他的脖子。“你确定招架得住？”

他靠在他身上不怀好意地扭动着，大腿故意去蹭某个坚硬的突起。

史蒂不自觉地朝后退。“臭小子……”

耳边响起吃吃的笑声。

突然他抓住巴基的肩膀猛地将他翻了个面，反手去扣咽喉，巴基大惊之下下意识地去格挡，史蒂夫反应更快，抓住他的胳膊锁在身后，小腿一勾，巴基下盘不稳，啪地一下单膝跪地，两条手臂还吊在空中。

“啊！”他痛得龇牙咧嘴，“放开我！”

“这就是注意力不集中的下场。”史蒂夫愉悦地给他的勤务兵上着课。“下次还敢吗？”

“不敢了，再也不敢了，长官。”巴基连声讨饶，屈辱的姿势已经充分让他体会到长官此刻有多窝火。

史蒂夫瞧他在冒汗了，这才松开手。

“操，下手真狠……”巴基揉着酸痛的肩膀小声抱怨着，心里却有些佩服。他也是男人，知道强行压下被挑起的欲望需要多大的自制力。

“这也是锻炼。”

史蒂夫整了整衣领，裤子里的鼓包消失了，身体再次经受住了考验，这让他有些自豪。

他不能打破自己定下的规矩。他是美国队长，是巴基仰慕的对象，为此更应当做好表率。

 

***

副手甄选的日子到了，为了保密，军部打出的旗号是切磋竞技。

障碍跑，自由搏击……史蒂夫腰板笔挺地坐在看台上，目光始终追随着人群中那个略显单薄的身影。

“来吧！”

巴基冲对面勾勾食指，他的对手健壮如牛，个子高出他两个头，身量就成年人而言也魁梧得有些恐怖。

史蒂夫认出那家伙就是传言中的夺冠热门，巴基教官的侄子。

看上去实力悬殊的对决吸引了不少人的注意，绝大多数都在为男孩的命运担心，少部分则急于见识一场野蛮的角力。

大块头不屑地笑了笑，显然没把男孩放在眼里。“我看你是活腻了。”

结果不到五分钟他便被巴基抓住空档放倒在地。男人咆哮着想要反扑，巴基倒没有给他任何机会——他用大腿牢牢绞住了他的脖子，直到他的脸涨成猪肝色，拍打着地面示意认输。

“巴恩斯胜！”

史蒂夫情不自禁挥了下拳头。没有人比他更清楚这段时间他的男孩有多努力。

“下一个项目，打靶，都来这里排队！”

巴基在众人的惊叹声中从地上爬起，拍掉身上的灰尘，主动去拉他的对手。

史蒂夫突然领悟到那么多人里为什么只有巴基时刻牵动着他。他和自己很像，不管是坎坷的身世，永不服输的个性，还是让人头疼的倔脾气。

“史蒂夫！”

巴基咧开嘴，远远冲他比了个V。他又打出一个十环。

不，他比自己更加出色。

上午的项目结束后，巴基的各项成绩都名列前茅。他兴奋地朝他做鬼脸，史蒂夫笑着点头回应，心里却有种不好的预感。

他注意到报成绩时菲利普一直板着脸。

他的直觉很准——刚吃完午饭巴基便收到了军部的传唤。

史蒂夫在食堂门口叫住他。

“无论他说什么，坚持你的想法，记住，我永远支持你。”

男孩疑惑地眨着眼，史蒂夫没有过多解释，只是拍了下他的肩膀。“去吧。”

 

***

办公室里烟雾缭绕，书桌上的烟灰缸里堆满了烟头。

巴基的烟瘾又在蠢蠢欲动。他忍住深呼吸的冲动，静默地站着。

“现在退出还来得及。”菲利普咬着滤嘴，上下打量了他一番，“人事调动的手续很繁琐，别再给我添麻烦。”

巴基捏了捏拳头。“为什么？”

“你的资历不够，要不是卖史蒂夫的面子，你压根就不该出现在那里。”

“可我和别人一样堂堂正正参加了甄选，成绩也不错。”

“你是勤务兵，你的职责是照顾好美国队长。”

“可是将军，”巴基不解地皱起眉头，“我是现役士兵，我的职责难道不是保卫美利坚？”

菲利普的眼皮抽搐了下。

“孩子，”他叹了口气。“打仗可不是儿戏。你知道我每天要签多少阵亡通知书吗？我可不想看到你的名字哪天出现在上面。”

他走到巴基面前，一只手搭上他的肩。“毕竟你是我老战友的儿子。”

“我不是孩子了。”巴基平视着菲利普胸前的勋章，手指僵硬地贴在裤缝上。“我也要上战场。‘战争让男孩变成男人，让男人变成英雄。’征兵手册上印得很清楚，既然别人能做到我也一定能。”

——“我永远支持你。”

这是他的阵地，他一寸也不会退让。

菲利普盯着他看了很久。

“好吧，看来你是认真的，不过我还是要提醒你。”

他慢慢踱到窗前。身材高大的男人伫立在楼前的空地上，面朝着这边纹丝不动。

当初为什么把吉米的孩子指派给史蒂夫呢？

他了解巴基，表面上是个小兵油子心地却很善良，又近乎盲目地崇拜美国队长，绝对做不出对他不利的事。

虽然他没想到巴基会顺利爬上史蒂夫的床，更想不到史蒂夫会被这小鬼吸引，还倾注了很多心血。

“将军，提醒我什么？”巴基在身后小心翼翼地问。

希望他们明白自己在干什么。

“你和史蒂夫之间只是暂时的，等卡特回来就结束了，看在上帝的份上别把自己陷进去，嗯？”

巴基垂下头。

“是，将军。”

 

***

甄选结束，巴基没有悬念地获得了冠军——当然这只是在史蒂夫看来。吉祥物的胜出在全营上下引起不小轰动。大兵们看向巴基的眼神都带着敬佩，连托罗都把胸膛挺得老高。

“那是我哥们。”他逢人便说。

晚上他们都出席了连队里举办的庆功宴。喝到第三轮时巴基已经露出了不胜酒力的样子，频频朝史蒂夫递眼色。

史蒂夫当然知道色小鬼在盘算什么，今晚总算能解禁了。“抱歉，这家伙一早还要出操。”他不顾士兵们的抱怨，架起巴基便朝门外走。

“明天教我那招回旋踢！”托罗在后面大着舌头嚷嚷。

才走到营房后面巴基便扑了上来，搂住他的脖子吻得难舍难分。

“史、史蒂夫，我们来做、做爱。”

他口齿不清地嘟囔，口水流得到处都是，酒气喷了史蒂夫一脸。

“你醉了。”

“你硬了。”

他又低头看了看自己下面。“我也硬了。喝醉时是硬不起来的，所以我没醉。”

史蒂夫一时语塞。这小子从哪学的这些乱七八糟的？

“别闹了，回去再玩。”

巴基嘻嘻一笑，两条胳膊一左一右撑住墙，下体隔着裤子放肆地顶住了史蒂夫的裆部。

“长官的鸡巴忍得了吗？”

史蒂夫被气乐了。“你他妈还没学乖？”他拧了把结实的臀肌，男孩轻轻叫了一声，反而贴得更紧了。

“干嘛那么正经，”巴基舔着嘴唇，流里流气地如同换了个人，“甄选都过了，就让老子爽一下嘛。”他一边说一边色情地前后挺动胯部。

居然被自己的勤务兵顶在墙上调戏，史蒂夫有点想笑，敏感部位传来的热度很快让他笑不出了。

脑袋有些沉，身体也不太听使唤。他是喝了不少，但超级士兵的体质应该是对酒精免疫的……

没有遭遇到预期中的抵抗让巴基的胆子更大了。他刷地滑到史蒂夫腰间，三下两下解开皮带，嘴巴贴在突起的内裤上又吸又舔。

“嗯……长官的……好大……”

史蒂夫抬起下巴，手指颤抖着插进男孩的头发。棉质内裤在唾液的浸润下变成了半透明状，隐隐勾勒出一根老二雄伟的轮廓。

巴基舔得浑身燥热，急不可耐地去摸自己的家伙。

一束白光朝他们藏身的地方扫来，男孩抬起头，眼底跳动的火焰让史蒂夫有种错觉，仿佛自己才是被拆吃入腹的那方。

脚步声临近，他急忙抓住巴基的肩膀，连拉带拽地把他拖进一旁的杂物堆里。

高高垒起的橡胶轮胎挡住了手电筒的光线。待巡夜的士兵走远，史蒂夫才如释重负地吐了口气。他一低头，怀里的小家伙正没心没肺地笑着，手还不老实地在他胸前乱摸。

“你这家伙！”

他气得打掉那只手，重新系好裤子，一把将巴基拦腰抱起。

男孩醉醺醺地勾住他的肩膀，连接蹦出的词语让他心惊肉跳。

“大鸡巴……嘿嘿嘿……”

“屁股痒……要长官的大鸡巴……”

“来干我嘛长官……”

史蒂夫疾步如飞，恨不得多长出一只手来堵住那张嘴。

“你喜欢烟花吗？”

难得正常的句子让他脚下一顿。

“什么？”

“烟花……史蒂夫……喜欢……”

巴基垂下眼睑，睫毛上挂着一滴晶莹的水珠。

 

TBC

 

**彩蛋**

几年后。

巴基趴在战壕里，举着望远镜一动不动。“史蒂夫。”他平静地说。

“怎么了？”

“你的手在老子屁股上干什么？”

“就放一下。”

“当年是谁跟老子讲，战斗的时候一定要集中？”

“我这就是在保持集中。”

“滚！”

 

***

 

壁咚长官的小助手可还美味？

这个故事是he，放心。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文主要是为了花式发车啊，大盾难免有些ooc，按照队长的真实性格他是不会上来就吃干抹净的（再怎么爱也要等小助手体验过和女孩子在一起是怎么回事吧，我想）。

 

史蒂夫以为巴基已经睡着了，小东西却在接触到床垫的瞬间睁开了眼睛。

“到家喽！”他开心得像在玩什么有趣的游戏，抓起自己的枕头就往史蒂夫床上扔。“又可以做爱啦！”

“嘿，当心脚下。”

史蒂夫瞧着挂在自己脖子上“兴致勃勃”的巴基，手不知该往哪搁。“先去洗澡吧。”

“不要。”巴基冲上来就是一顿猛亲，舌头钻进史蒂夫嘴里放肆地四处顶撞，还故意发出咂咂的响声。

史蒂夫被撞得没了脾气。小鬼头活像一只发情中的小狗，站都站不稳却还要拼命往他大腿上蹭。他只好先把他放倒在床上，半哄半强迫地解开他的上衣和鞋子。

裤子脱到一半时巴基又不安分了。“史蒂夫也得脱。”他嘟囔着摸到拉链，三下两下扒掉史蒂夫下半身的衣物，从草丛里扒出老二亲了又亲。

“好久不见，小老弟。”

史蒂夫一脸哭笑不得。“你在和我的生殖器打招呼？”

“嗯，咱们得给它一点鼓励。”巴基响亮地打了个酒嗝，“等会可要辛苦它了，我要把这些天欠下的都做回来。”

史蒂夫托起他的下巴，别有深意地望进那双眼睛。“这可是你说的。”

酒劲还没过去的小勤务兵完全没有意识到这句话的严重性，只是胡乱点着头。

有什么粗糙地刮过掌心，史蒂夫仔细一瞧，是新长出来的胡茬，细密地连成一片。巴基是真的长大了，他理应感到高兴的，毕竟他们即将面对的敌人可不会因为身量小或者娃娃脸就手下留情，可心底不断涌现的酸涩感又是因为什么？

史蒂夫闭了下眼睛，手掌压住巴基的后脑。“张开嘴。”他命令道，在柔润的双唇裂开一条缝时把舌头挤了进去。

舌尖传来朗姆酒的味道，醉人如诗，浓郁如蜜糖。

如果心意能通过身体传达，你是否就能了解？

巴基的脑袋里一片混沌。史蒂夫……似乎有点不一样，具体哪里不一样又说不上来。可他不愿细想，他灌下那么多酒是为了忘记烦恼而不是想起它们。

没错，只要两个人都能享受到就好。

他推开史蒂夫，把视线重新聚焦在下半身。那根微微抬头的大家伙仿佛也在跟他打招呼。他满怀憧憬地握住它，上下活动着手指。然而刚才那下生猛的嗝显然让史蒂夫心有余悸，就在巴基把嘴唇凑过来时，他不动声色地移开了下体。

冷不防扑了个空的小勤务兵两眼通红地看向史蒂夫，委屈得如同被夺走了糖果的小孩。

一股热流腾地从史蒂夫腹部升起。他用几个吻引导巴基将身体放平，右手伸到胯下老练地挑逗着年轻的阴茎。他的手指修长而灵活，微凉的指尖刺激着酒精和性欲作用下发烫的性器官。巴基不由地靠上去磨蹭，他的欲望早就一触待发，很快就嘶哑地叫了几声，交待在了史蒂夫手里。

史蒂夫原本并不打算做到底的——是的，即使臭小子用激将法也没用。明天的训练菲利普说了不参加也没关系，巴基可是累了一整天，他只想帮他的男孩打出来然后相拥着美美睡上一觉，可是……

“史蒂夫，来嘛！”

让睡觉什么的都去见鬼吧！

美国队长没有为脆弱的自制力愧疚多久。巴基很主动地架起腿，抓住他的手放在自己介于男孩和男人之间的身体上。这孩子的个头不算高挑，却拥有史蒂夫所见过的比例最好的四肢，胸肌结实却不夸张，腰部窄窄一收，腿根和臀部因为鲜少照到太阳白得刺眼。屁股是他全身最丰满的部位，像切开的地球仪一样浑圆、饱满，中间羞答答地裂开一道细缝，暗藏通往天国的入口。

史蒂夫就着手上的精液慢慢插进去。许久未被开拓的肉穴里热乎乎的，紧涩得连一根手指都很难进入。

操。久违的疼痛让巴基下意识地夹紧腿，牙缝里嘶嘶地冒着气。“史蒂夫，你的鸡巴怎么变小了？”他嘴上不肯服输，两爿肉感十足的屁股却在轻微抽动，看在男人眼里简直要命地美味。

事实证明在这种时候挑战美国队长的忍耐力绝非明智之举。史蒂夫的下体已经硬到了不得不发的地步，或许插个几次那里就会松吧，他抱着一丝侥幸想，握住肿胀的阴茎直接将龟头推进狭窄的洞口。

巴基的小腿猛地一抖。强行闯入的大家伙痛得他冷汗直冒，浑身发紧。史蒂夫也被夹得很难受，却又莫名怀念起那种青涩感——就像回到了他们初次发生关系的那个晚上，男孩在他猛烈的攻势下艰难地打开身体，笨拙地回应着他的热情。

“对不起，我应该先用手指让你习惯的。”

史蒂夫很后悔自己的莽撞，可又不甘心就此放弃，只好不断抚摸着巴基大腿内侧的敏感带，舔着耳垂帮他放松，又将臀肉向两边分开，好让自己进得更深。

他能感觉到巴基的努力，肛门里的肌肉一收一放，可还是紧得要命。他擦了把汗，手探到前面去摸巴基的脸，摸到了一手温热的液体。

怪不得小家伙都没声音了，原来嘴里咬着枕头呢。

巴基正眨着绿眼睛偷偷打量他，眼皮一合不小心又漏下一串泪。史蒂夫不忍再进行下去，他揉着男孩的头发，缓慢拔出了性器。

巴基扭过头亲吻他的下巴。“我能行的，长官。”他勇敢地挺起胸，腮边的泪水闪闪发亮。“我们接着做。”

史蒂夫说不出话来。他搂住巴基发烫的身体，一下一下抚弄着沉睡在毛发里软绵绵的小肉块。是他太性急了，他的男孩都还没有勃起，怎么会有快感呢？

美国队长一边反省一边继续着爱抚，等到那里硬起来才将阵地转移到后方，用指尖堵住微张的穴口打着圆圈按摩。接着他又沾了些润滑剂，并起两根指头伸进去细细揉着里头的嫩肉，直到那里足够柔软了才换成自己的家伙。

这回他们换成了背入式，过程比刚才顺利多了。巴基握住脚踝，抬高屁股让史蒂夫一寸寸插进来，不忘轻缓地呼吸以适应后穴中的异物感。在这方面他已经十分有经验，甚至知道在阴茎侵入时放松括约肌，而在拔出时用力收紧。在两人共同的努力下，细嫩的肉缝已经完全打开，像两片嘴唇一样含住狰狞的肉茎小口吮吸，融化的乳膏被挤出了穴口，黏糊糊地沾在黝黑的耻毛上。

史蒂夫感到小腹处绷得更紧了。他抑制着冲动小心地抽插，每次都体贴地撞上前列腺，巴基情不自禁地摇起屁股，配合下身的动静发出放浪的叫床声。

“啊……好深……就是那里……哈啊……哈啊……干我……”

他想让史蒂夫知道他很快乐，很满足，千万不能停在这里，他想要他，即使方才的疼痛唤醒了部分初夜的记忆。

老实说那并不是什么美好的回忆。即使菲利普事先暗示过当美国队长的勤务兵并不简单，当崇拜已久的偶像袒露着尺寸惊人的下体，告诉他接下来要把那玩意儿塞进他的屁眼里时，他还是感觉到了震惊和深深的恐惧。

可他没法说不，身为一名士兵服从命令是他的天职，更何况站在面前的是他的理想。也许美国队长也有不得已的苦衷吧，他苦涩地想，带着献祭的心情爬上床，遵照指示摆出适合被侵犯的姿势。史蒂夫说过第一次都比较艰难，他仍觉得任何一种疼痛都无法与之相比——尤其当他意识到撕扯着羞处的不是别的而是男人巨大的阴茎时，羞耻感甚至比痛楚本身更难以承受。

他才只有十几岁，正值春情萌动的年纪，虽然吻过几个女孩看过几本成人杂志，模糊地了解性大概是怎么回事，实际操作却仅限于手淫，和男人上过床后还以为做爱必定伴随着痛苦。他甚至想过史蒂夫是不是讨厌他，不惜用这种极端的方式让他知难而退。

然而接下来发生的事却彻底颠覆了他的认知。史蒂夫居然说喜欢他，给他那里上药，还训练他成为了美国队长的副手——那可是他做梦也不敢奢望的荣誉。并且，或许是识破了他的恐惧，他压抑着性冲动耐心地开发他的身体，引导他探索性爱应有的乐趣。

包裹在那身星条旗制服下的人超乎想象地温柔，和他做爱也很舒服。

——“等卡特回来就结束了。”

卡特女士是那么出众，和史蒂夫又是那么般配。只要澄清了误会他们就会在一起，生一堆小卡特和小史蒂夫，然后把他遗忘。

“史蒂夫……”

他是个男子汉，不会在意这些的。

“嗯？”

他们之间没有未来。即使是颗烟花，他也要尽可能地温暖他。

“吻我。”

只要史蒂夫能幸福，他不会在意的。

 

***

虽然巴基立下了豪言壮语，他们并没有做到能把半个月的量都补回来的程度。在酒精的影响下男孩展现出惊人的热情和与年龄完全不符的放荡，可史蒂夫还是看出他在犯困，那颗小脑袋随着抽插的频率一颠一顿，嘴里流出的口水已经拖到了下巴，呻吟也变得含糊不清。

当他再怎么殷勤地律动也收不到任何回应时，史蒂夫明白这个美妙的夜晚算是到此为止了。他恋恋不舍地拔出仍硬着的阴茎，在巴基腿缝间摩擦着射了出来。看着浑浊的精液喷到小麦色的腹肌上，和男孩的混在一起，史蒂夫陡然冒出几个限制级的念头，每个都足以让他认清自己是个十恶不赦的混蛋。

他打了个哆嗦回过神来，用湿毛巾擦去两人身上的体液。巴基抱住枕头发出细细的鼾声，看来洗澡只能等到明天早上了。

浅灰色的床单上随处可见体液和汗液留下的污渍，靠近床脚的地方甚至还有几个醒目的鞋印。史蒂夫暗自叹气，下次说什么也不能让巴基喝这么多酒，并且他要亲手洗掉这条床单，就当给自己一个警示。

他拽了拽毛毯，搂着他的男孩很快沉入梦乡。

……

清晨的阳光还带着些许凉意，透过窗帘在地板上画出不规则的几何图案。

史蒂夫朦胧地醒来，胸口处有点沉但被捂得暖烘烘的。巴基似乎把他当成了抱枕，左手放在他肩头，一条腿紧紧地勾住他的腰，不听话的小东西恰好顶在他的胯骨上。

史蒂夫用手指梳理着男孩浓密微卷的头发，心脏柔软得一塌糊涂。他保持着这姿势享受了十来分钟，这才挪动着身体把微微发麻的四肢从巴基的压制下解放出来。他先去浴室里准备了一番，随后又回到床上。

巴基面朝着墙壁，眼睛还煞有介事地闭着，睫毛却抖得厉害。

史蒂夫忍住笑，用食指和中指夹住男孩的鼻子，直到对方坚持不住张开嘴。

“操，你想谋杀我吗？！”

“注意用语。”史蒂夫吻了下他的前额。“早安，士兵。”

“早安。”

巴基翻了个身，支着下巴回顾起刚过去的那个晚上。宿醉后的脑袋还在抽疼不已，重得连脖子都快撑不住了。

“昨天我喝多了。”他不好意思地揉揉鼻子，“没说什么不该说的吧？”

“嗯……好像没有。”

见小家伙毫不掩饰地松了口气，史蒂夫的坏心眼又上来了。“你还真有种，居然把我顶在墙上又亲又啃，我还以为要被你吃了。”

巴基像受到了惊吓，藏在毯子底下的腿腾地一缩。“怎么会这样！”他苦恼地抓着脑袋。“见鬼……没让人发现吧？”

史蒂夫瞥了他一眼。“你说呢？”

男孩骨碌碌地转动着眼珠。他们还能好端端地睡在一起而不是被关进禁闭室，说明并没有曝光。不过看这样子史蒂夫肯定不会轻易放过他。

“长官……”他小心翼翼地搂住史蒂夫的脖子。“史蒂夫，对不起，我再也不喝……再也不喝那么多了，我保证！”

史蒂夫竖起一根手指。“禁酒一周。”

“是，长官。”小勤务兵乖乖接受处罚。

“并且你还打呼噜了，嘹亮得跟军号一样——你说这笔账该怎么算？”

巴基的反应活像被踩到尾巴的猫。“你胡说！”他生气地鼓起嘴。“老子睡觉从来不打呼噜！”

瞧见史蒂夫弯弯的眼睛，他又飞快地埋下头。“你这个骗子！”毯子里传来沉闷的控诉声。

史蒂夫笑吟吟地摸着露在毯子外乌黑的发顶。“睡够了吗？睡够了就去洗澡，水已经放好了。”

巴基盖住脑袋发出咕噜咕噜的警告声，吸干毯子里最后一点不新鲜的氧气后他才磨磨蹭蹭地离开了温暖的床铺。“早操怎么办？”他小声问，两只手死死地捂住屁股，生怕有什么东西流出来弄脏已是一团污糟的床单。

史蒂夫从毯子底下伸出脚，脚趾透过指缝蹭了蹭那团白肉。“菲利普会替你请假，休息一天吧。”

 

***

浴室里蒸汽升腾，巴基泡在一堆洁白的泡沫里惬意地哼着歌。

“城里有家小酒馆……”

水温不冷不热刚刚好，史蒂夫也搭了块毛巾坐进来。拜美国队长的光环所赐，他的营房不但有浴室还配备了一只超大浴缸。然而他们不常泡澡，这既耗时又费水，清理起来也很麻烦。

为了庆祝巴基通过甄选，这次他们可要好好享受一番。

“伙计，瞧这个！”

巴基屈起手肘，前臂两侧的肌肉像气球般鼓起。“怎么样！”他洋洋得意地吹动刘海。

“厉害。”史蒂夫恰到好处地拍着马屁，趁他转过去拿肥皂时撩起热水浇到他身上。

“操，竟敢偷袭我！”

巴基甩甩头发，捏住鼻子没入水里。史蒂夫靠在浴缸边上泰然自若地看他表演。

大约过了三分钟小鬼头还没有浮上来，这让史蒂夫有点担心了。他把毛巾挂在一旁的架子上。“巴基？”他在水底摸索着，这家伙又在搞什么鬼？

有东西撞在了他的腿上。“Surprise！”男孩带着满头满脸的泡沫从水中升起，兴高采烈地抱住他的脖子。

“哈哈，你这是在报仇？”

“谁叫你刚才拿水浇我！”

史蒂夫笑着刮去男孩脸上的肥皂泡。“小心，钻进眼睛里就不好了。”那双鲜红的嘴唇在水的浸泡下显得更加水润动人，让他情不自禁地捧住巴基的脸亲了又亲。

“史蒂夫，”巴基低声说，“你下面又在顶我了。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫眨了眨左眼。“幸好我是有备而来。”他拿起角落里的瓶子在巴基面前摇晃着。

巴基不由自主地朝后退去。“你是什么时候拿进来的？”他把两只眼睛瞪得溜圆。“我发誓十分钟前这玩意儿还不在这。”

“我有预感等下会用到它——记住，美国队长不打无准备的仗。”史蒂夫面不改色地说。“这可是非常重要的一课。”

“我的老天，你变了。”小家伙捂着脸使劲摇头。“你把我敬爱的队长怎么了？”

“这是偏见。”史蒂夫的表情依旧正经得无可挑剔。“你的队长也是男人，有欲望的男人。现在到那边跪好，把屁股抬高，士兵，不要浪费了这件伟大的发明。”

巴基放下手。“遵命，猛男队长。”他跪在浴缸边上笑嘻嘻地岔开腿，等着史蒂夫把润滑剂涂进来。

史蒂夫沿着股缝分开臀瓣。被操得烂熟的小穴略有些外突，犹如熟透的桃子袒露出鲜嫩的果肉。他凑上去充满怜惜地吻它，贪婪呼吸着那里肥皂的清香，用舌头推挤着嫩肉将它们推入穴里。

“放松你的洞，然后深呼吸。”史蒂夫下达指示，目不转睛地看着桃红色的褶皱在眼前一道道打开。“Oh boy，它真是美极了。”他赞叹道，舔得愈加卖力，舌尖绽放出热情的水声。

“嗯……”巴基抓着滑溜溜的浴缸，撅起的小肉棒顶在光可鉴人的缸壁上蹭来蹭去。

“小鬼，”史蒂夫用毛糙的下巴磨着那处敏感的媚肉。“喜欢长官像这样把你的屁股打开吗（Do you like the way I spread you open）?”

“Yes sir.”巴基战战兢兢地回答，洒在股沟里的鼻息让他的屁眼兴奋地收缩着。

“我听不见。”

“Yes sir!”

“Good boy.”

有了昨天晚上的教训，史蒂夫决定把前戏做得更充分些，不过这也并不意味着他火热发胀的老二不能提前享受到。他拧开润滑剂的盖子，倒了一部分在股沟里，用手指涂匀后将阴茎挤进去摩擦。巴基曾别出心裁地帮他弄过一次，那感觉非常棒。

水中荡开一圈圈涟漪，男孩屁股里很快传来咕啾咕啾的响声。史蒂夫舒服地喘了几声，收拢臀肉向中心挤压。看着肥厚的屁股包裹着粗壮的阴茎，如同两片白面包夹住了一根超大尺寸的热狗，他感到自己的鸡巴又粗了一圈。

“你有一个绝妙的屁股。”他贴在被顶得一起一伏的男孩耳边说。巴基紧闭着眼，皮肉摩擦的声音不容忽视地撩拨着他的耳朵，肉茎擦过穴口时热烫滑腻的触感让背上浮起成片鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗯……”当史蒂夫的双手开始蹂躏胸前的突起时，他终于忍不住叫出声来。

“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫亲吻着突起的肩胛骨，手指夹住小巧的乳头向两边拉扯。

“很……棒……”巴基战栗着抬起下巴，脊背弯成美妙的弧线。他把手伸到背后，从下面包住史蒂夫的睾丸轻轻揉捏。

这下轮到史蒂夫的呼吸紊乱了。“小坏蛋。”他在巴基耳垂上咬了一口，阴茎挤开被磨得发红的臀肉，浅浅探入湿得不成样子的肛门。

巴基情难自抑地扭动起来。史蒂夫今天特别有耐心，这要命的前戏让他里头瘙痒难耐。“史蒂夫，给我嘛。”他用撒娇的口吻向他索取。

史蒂夫却像是没听见，阴茎只在肛门和会阴处反复磨蹭，偶尔滑进去一点头部又懒洋洋地退出。巴基咬牙坚持了好久，终于在欲火的驱动下决心反客为主。

他握住史蒂夫的胯骨，等穴口再次咬住龟头时用力朝后一顶。

“啊——”

两人几乎同时发出一阵美妙的呻吟。“贪得无厌的小鬼头。”史蒂夫舔了几下牙龈，这种时候还玩欲擒故纵的把戏未免太不够意思，于是他按住巴基的屁股，结结实实地戳进肠道深处做起了活塞运动。

男孩发出不怀好意的笑声，很快它便被甜腻婉转的呻吟所取代。浴室里弥漫着温暖的湿气，非常地适合做爱，史蒂夫又有意延长作乐的时间，阴茎游刃有余地抽动着，还不时变换着角度。

或许是太游刃有余了，肛交进行到一半时巴基似乎想起什么有趣的事，埋头在那儿“嘿嘿”地瞎乐，不一会儿连身体都在抖。

“你在开小差。”不满自己身为上级的权威受到挑战，史蒂夫凶残地向前挺动了几下。

“不是，啊！”突如其来的深入顶得巴基差点没岔气，“前天我在营房门口看见两条狗，也是，唔，这个姿势……”

“是吗？”史蒂夫舔着他滚动的喉结。“下面的是公狗还是母狗？”

巴基一下子从颈根红到了耳朵尖。“我没看清……”

啧啧，臭小子还懂得难为情。

史蒂夫抬起右手将食指和中指塞进巴基口中，模仿肛交时的动作一进一出。嘴里正空虚着的男孩含住手指饥渴地吮吸，来不及吞咽的口水在唇舌间拉成暧昧的丝。

“唔……唔……”

不顾对方哀求的眼神，史蒂夫硬是把那只手撤了出来。指尖掠过赤裸的肌肤时他察觉到体温正在下降，于是扶住男孩的腰慢慢坐入水中。

巴基蜷着腿坐进史蒂夫怀里，多亏不厌其烦的前戏和水的润滑，那根昂然挺立的鸡巴在尽根而入时没有带来丝毫不适感。他反手握住史蒂夫的双手，在哗啦啦的水声中有节奏地摆动臀部，快感一阵阵蔓延到全身，给皮肤染上了充满情欲的粉红。

“你的小老弟也挺精神啊。”史蒂夫摸到隐藏在泡沫下的勃起，粗鲁地前后撸动着，还把抬起的前端往胯下按去。巴基爽得倒抽了一口气，眼角泛起了潮红。

“哈啊……哈啊……出、出来了……”

史蒂夫用力一挤，水面咕嘟咕嘟泛起细小的水泡。

巴基全身一紧，接着慢慢松弛下来。这时他才意识到自己的高潮来得太早了，史蒂夫的鸡巴还硬梆梆地插在肛门里呢。

“都怪你！”他佯装生气地撅起嘴。“为什么一直舔我的屁股？！”

史蒂夫抚摸着宽阔的脊背，手指沿着凹陷的脊沟滑到尾椎，不轻不重地按了几下。“还不是因为你被我舔得很爽？”

男孩抻直脖子，背部的肌肉浑圆地拱起。

史蒂夫摸向巴基腿间，果不其然那根小肉棍又颤巍巍地翘起来了。

年轻可真好。史蒂夫忽然又有了个点子。“士兵，想要试试新的玩法吗？”

巴基几乎没有犹豫地点了点头。

……

“……”

“巴基，你还好吗？”

史蒂夫俯首去吻胸前深棕色的头发，怀里的男孩被操得两眼翻白，嘴张得很大却只有进气没有出气。

史蒂夫不禁为自己的冲动追悔莫及，也许对巴基这个年纪的孩子来说这种程度的sex还是太过激烈了。

在酒馆里打发时间时他曾听同事用调侃的语气说起某个能让性伴侣欲仙欲死的体位，当时他并没有往心里去，可自从和巴基发生关系后他就一直想要找个机会尝试——如果不能相伴到最后，至少要留给他的男孩一些难忘的体验。

于是他跪在潮湿的瓷砖上，让巴基背对着自己分开双腿，对准阴茎慢慢坐下来。在重力作用下他们的下体结合得如此紧密，如同尺寸配套的零件。超级士兵的老二没费什么事就插到了最里头，不停顶撞着前列腺让巴基叫得几近崩溃。

然后这孩子就晕了过去，在射精进行到一半的时候。

沉浸在肉欲中的史蒂夫竟一点没察觉，直到巴基像被抽了骨头般软绵绵地朝前栽倒，要不是他眼疾手快拉住他的肩膀，那颗小脑袋就要磕到墙上，搞不好还会挂彩。

“还要接着做吗？”

巴基耷拉着脑袋，半硬的阴茎不时抽动着吐出透明的前液。他刚从高潮中恢复意识，屁股还牢牢钉在史蒂夫的性器上。

下腹涨得很难受……自己刚才射了？还是没有？他觉得自己的灵魂正在出窍，腰部以下更是化得什么都感觉不到了。

“你再……动动看……”他艰难地说。

他能感到史蒂夫正在缓慢地转动阴茎，屁眼里除了充实感外还有种说不出的刺激，爽得连脚趾都在战抖。

“不……这实在是……”男孩不成调地呻吟着。“不行了，不行了长官……我、我想尿……”

史蒂夫把他抱到坐便器前，结实的胳膊牢牢箍住他的腿弯。巴基连害羞都顾不上，对准便池就开始放尿。穴里那根阴茎还在有力地抽插，每每顶进深处就有一小股淡黄色的尿液喷射出来，响亮地打在水面上。

“啊——”

巴基合上眼皮，兴奋而羞耻地哆嗦着。他竟然大张着腿被史蒂夫干尿了。

史蒂夫看着那根粉红色的肉棒一抽一抽地抖落最后一滴液体。“尿干净了？”

男孩靠在他胸口无力地点头，眼睛仍不敢睁开。

史蒂夫赞赏地拍了他一下，放下坐便器的盖子让他跪好，接着拉下拉绳。巴基被这一连串动作刺激得直哼哼。“快点，大兵，”他气喘吁吁地催促，后穴近乎痉挛地收缩着。“快把你的子弹射给我。”

史蒂夫开始了冲刺，速度并不快然而每次都是凶狠地一插到底，最后在男孩的尖叫声中抖动着射出精液，份量之多以至于让男孩的腹部以肉眼可见的速度鼓了起来。

“操——！”巴基用胳膊肘撑住水箱，眼泪不受控制地滚滚而下。“操啊，这太他妈爽了（this is so fucking good）！”

史蒂夫啵地一下拔出性器，扶着墙坐在了地上。这场性交持续了太久，不光鸡巴有点酸，连他的腿都不太听使唤。巴基还趴在水箱上调整呼吸。浴室里只有两人心满意足的喘息和偶尔几下滴水声。

史蒂夫以手支地。“这才是半个月的份量吧？”他细眯起眼，天哪，刚才他的眼前似乎在冒白光。

“什么？”巴基显然没在听。“看呀，我这样像不像怀了个小宝宝？”

他从坐便器上下来，双手捧起微突的肚子模仿孕妇怪模怪样地走了几步，精水从紧闭的臀间蜿蜒滑下，顺着修长笔直的腿一路流到脚后跟。

史蒂夫半张着嘴。刹那间他的脑海中真的出现了一副图景，巴基在树下冲他微笑，枝头散落的阳光照亮了他臂弯里的孩子，他的五官与巴基如出一辙，头发却是淡淡的金色。

他站起来，把赤身裸体的男孩紧紧拥入怀中。

“史蒂夫？”

“嘘，让我抱抱你。”他不断吻着巴基湿漉漉的头发。上帝呀，请让时间停止吧。

他们在蒸腾的雾气中拥抱了很久，直到巴基都不好意思起来。他抬起头，发现那双水蓝色的眼眸正忧郁地闪烁着。

“史蒂夫……”陌生的愁绪笼罩在年轻的心上，如同水溶解在水中。“你怎么都不笑？是我又做错了什么吗？”

“和你无关。”史蒂夫轻轻点了点他的嘴唇，分明是个不含情欲的吻却让巴基有股想哭的冲动。“巴基，你是一个奇迹，是发生在我身上最美好的事。”

“史蒂夫，我……”

“好了，”他拍了下男孩的屁股，“快把它们弄出来，否则肚子又要疼了。”

 

TBC

 

 


End file.
